Remembering
by renee hex
Summary: Kagome is adopted and turns into a Kitsune, losing most of her Miko Energy, then Naraku finally attacks and kills her. So she heads over to Soul Society. Now Kagome's fighting Hollows and kicking butt, but what about her family and her twin brother?


I do not own either of theses Anime Series, I just enjoy them.

As a child, Kagome and her twin brother, Uryuu, watched as their parents grew apart, soon getting a divorce and their mother moving away. The last day Uryuu saw his mother, Kagome had also been taken from him. It was their father's hope that Kagome would never learn about Quincy's, but he didn't expect her to be dragged down a well and transported 500 years into the past. Kagome and Uryuu seeing each other on their birthday only until they were 9, then they would see each other on holidays and during school vacation.

Barely a month left before they finally faced Naraku, Kagome decided to go see her brother, since they barely saw each other in past 3 years. Kagome sat near the fire, watching the flames as they licked the wood hungrily. Shippo sat as he spoke with Rin, who held Kirara, the two now being 15 and 14, Rin still seemed as innocent as she did when she first met Sesshoumaru, though she wasn't. Miroku having gone to visit his wife and daughter, while Sango sat near Kagome. Kagome sighed softly as she watched Kikyo sitting beside Inuyasha, the two sitting across the fire from Sesshoumaru. Kikyo having joined their group after she saved Kagome and Sango from a rouge group of demons had over powered them, 2 years prior.

Kikyo looked over at Kagome, "Lady Kagome, what's the matter?"

"Huh?" Kagome looked up at her near double, "oh, Kikyo… It's nothing."

Sango and Kikyo stood, soon pulling Kagome to her feet, "I doubt that. Now, we're going for a walk. You guys stay here, or else…" Kagome chuckled lightly as she soon followed Sango and Kikyo.

Once they were a distance away, though still in yelling range, Sango spoke, "alright, spill." Kikyo nodded in agreement, the three having gotten closer, though Kikyo wasn't as close to the other two as they were to each other.

Kagome shook her head lightly, "I'm sorry. It's just that I have this really odd feeling about the upcoming battle. Plus, I'm thinking of going to see my brother."

Sango looked curiously at Kagome, "Souta? Didn't you just see him two days ago? What about your mother and Grandfather?"

Kagome shook her head lightly, "my other brother. I really haven't mentioned him very often. We haven't seen each other for nearly 3 years, if not longer than that. I miss him, and with this battle against Naraku fast approaching…"

Kikyo placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "go ahead. You really should go be with your family for a little while before we have our final fight. It's going to be really tough, and if you get hurt, you know Inuyasha won't let you go through the well until you can walk on your own."

Kagome nodded, "he's such an overbearing brother, but he does at least care."

Sango nodded, "yeah he does, and that's why we'll have to sneak you out of here. Kirara will be able to get you there before Inuyasha has any clue that you're gone, and I'll have Miroku keep him here for a few days."

Kagome smiled as she hugged the two girls, "thanks, I owe you guys."

Sango snuck back toward camp, softly calling for Kirara, who easily snuck away from camp, joining Sango with the three girls. Sango gently hugged Kirara, "we have a job for you. Will you take Kagome to the Bone Eater's Well so she can go home for a while?"

Kirara mewed softly before jumping to the ground as she transformed with a soft roar. Sango hugged Kirara as Kagome climbed onto her furred back, "thanks Sango, and you too Kikyo. I'm ready Kirara… I'll be back in four days."

Sango and Kikyo waved as Kirara took off running through the trees, so that they could get further before the others realized they were gone. It didn't take long for Kirara to reach the well and allow Kagome to climb off her back, "thanks Kirara, I'll bring you something back." Kirara roared softly as she watched Kagome jump into the well with a last wave.

Once in her own Era, Kagome climbed out of the well and ran for the house as it rained heavily. In the house, Kagome called out softly, "Mom, Sota, I'm home!" After looking in the kitchen, Kagome found a note on the fridge, 'Kagome, if you return before we do, I took your Grandfather to a friend's shrine, while Sota went to stay with a friend for the weekend.' Kagome sighed softly as she turned the paper over and wrote her own note and pinned it to the fridge.

Kagome stretched as she headed to her room and grabbed a duffle bag, stuffing some clothes inside before heading to the bathroom for a relaxing shower. Once clean, Kagome changed into a pair of Pajamas and fell asleep for the night. The next morning, Kagome woke early so that she could get a good head start on finding her brother, since he didn't live with their father any more. Grabbing her duffle bag, which also held a few small daggers that she had received from Sango.

Dressed in a pair of boots, a pair of loose jeans with a dagger in a hilt at her right shin, and a blue sleeveless shirt with a denim jacket over top, Kagome left for the train station. After a few short hours, Kagome reached her destination of Karakura Town.

Kagome climbed off the train and headed to the streets, pulling a slip of paper from her pocket, "let's see…" Looking around, Kagome sighed softly, "He never was really that great at giving directions over the phone." Shaking her head softly, Kagome walked up to a girl that seemed her age, "excuse me, could you help me?"

The girl turned around and smiled sweetly, her orange hair hanging to her waist, "sure."

Kagome smiled gently, 'she kinda reminds me of Rin.' "I'm looking for a certain park… Yumisawa Children's Park. Do you know how far I am from there?"

The girl smiled happily, "yeah, me and Tatsuki are heading there to meet with a few friends. I'm Orihime, and this is Tatsuki." Orihime pointed to her female friend beside her, who nodded her head gently.

Kagome smiled gently, "I'm Kagome. Thanks, I'm sure I would've been lost for a few hours before I found it."

Orihime smiled happily as she clapped her hands together, "come on. Ichigo will be mad if we show up late again."

Tatsuki shook her head, "not much he can do about it though."

Orihime laughed happily as the three began walking down the sidewalk, talking about different things. Orihime told about their friends, though she didn't say many names of any of them, while Kagome did the same. After a few minutes, the three girls neared the park as Kagome spoke, "I have a little half-brother, named Sota. He's such a pain at times, but I'd protect him no matter what."

Orihime spoke excitedly, "Ichigo would do the same for his younger twin sister."

Kagome smiled gently, "twin sisters… I've also got a twin… that's why I'm here actually. I decided to come surprise him with a visit."

Kagome looked up in surprise as a male voice spoke, "you did it." Kagome looked over at her twin brother, "what are you doing here?"

Kagome smiled happily, "Uryuu! I'm here for the weekend. I thought it would be nice to see you again, it's been so long."

Uryuu walked forward casually, "yeah, been nearly 3 years. Where have you been?" Kagome happily wrapped her arms around Uryuu's neck in a happy hug, as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, "does Father know?"

Kagome took a step back, "nope, and I left a note for Mom, so she won't worry. As for Father, I could care less."

Uryuu chuckled softly, "as always, so spiteful toward him."

Kagome crossed her arms as she pouted, "of course. He sent me away, when he knew how close we were back then." Uryuu shook his head lightly before glancing at his 'friends' and their curious expressions. Kagome sensed Uryuu's feelings, so she turned toward the others, "hi, I'm Kagome."

Orihime smiled happily, "she found us near the train station and asked how to get to this park."

Kagome nodded as she looked over her shoulder at Uryuu, "yeah, the directions weren't the best in the world."

Uryuu shook his head, "I gave good directions, you just can't follow them." Kagome stuck her tongue out at her twin, a smirk in her eyes. Uryuu sighed softly, "I'm sure you know Inoue's and Arisawa's names…" Kagome tilted her head to the side slightly.

Orihime chuckled softly, "he doesn't always call us by our first names."

Kagome nodded softly as Uryuu continued, "that's Sado, Kurasaki, Kuchiki. The others are gone for the week." 'Thankfully, Kagome doesn't need to know more of the Soul Reapers.'

Kagome smiled at each, "nice to meet you. I'm Kagome, Uryuu's twin sister."

Kurasaki's eyes widened from surprise, but it was Kuchiki that replied first, "it's a pleasure to meet you." Sado nodded in agreement, silent as ever.

Uryuu asked curiously, "how long are you staying?"

Kagome smiled, "I've got to go back by Monday."

The next day, Kagome was able to meet Kisuke, Yoruichi, Ururu, Jinta, and Tessai, having learned the others first names not long after meeting them. All except Jinta greeted Kagome nicely, while Jinta turned his back as he acted annoyed about meeting another girl. Kagome chuckled at his behavior, it reminding her of Inuyasha.

On Sunday, every one gathered together at Kisuke's shop for a small party, showing Kagome that she would be welcomed at any time by them all. As the night grew later, Kagome danced excitedly with her new friends, a different pace to match the pace of the music. As a slow song started, Kagome walked away from the group to get a drink as she watched the different couples that dance together.

Ichigo had been dragged to the floor by Rukia, while Orihime dragged Uryuu to the floor. Yoruichi stood off in a corner as she watched the others curiously, while Kisuke stood near the drinks and food. Chad stood on Kagome's other side, until Tatsuki dragged him to the floor to have fun dancing. Kagome finished her drink and placed the empty cup on the table, so she could use it again later, surprised when Kisuke asked softly, "would you like to dance?"

Kagome looked over at Kisuke, "are you sure?" Kisuke grabbed Kagome's hand and led her to the dance floor, watching the glances of the different men near by.

The next day Kagome and a few of her new friends were having some fun at the park before she had to leave in 4 hours. After half an hour, Kagome began to sense a familiar aura running toward them. Kagome miss kicked the soccer ball to Tatsuki as she barely heard her name being called. Tatsuki stopped the ball as she looked at Kagome, "what's the matter?"

Kagome began looking around as she saw what she feared running toward them, "dang… I was hoping he wouldn't find me here. How did he find me?"

The small group walked over to Kagome as she had been murmuring. Uryuu asked curiously, "Kagome, are you running from some one?"

Kagome shook her head lightly, "not really. I was just hoping he wouldn't find me here. I…"

The group looked up at the guy that stopped a few feet away, "damn it Kagome, do you know how much trouble it was to find you?"

Kagome growled softly, but held back what she wanted to say, "Inuyasha! How did you get here anyway?"

Inuyasha grumbled, "that stupid worm thing. Now let's go! We need to get back…"

Kagome chuckled lightly as she gently shook her head, "Inuyasha…" Inuyasha stopped moving as he watched Kagome carefully, "what's happened?"

Inuyasha sighed softly as he dropped to the ground, "Naraku is closer than we thought. We don't have the month that Miroku told us about."

Kagome took a step forward, "what! How long do we have?"

Inuyasha growled lowly, "two weeks, and you're going to need to get as much training in as you can… We all are…"

Kagome cursed softly, surprising Uryuu, "I'll castrate that Monk yet!" Inuyasha chuckled softly as he stood back up, his sword shifted at his side, catching the attention of the others, "we better get going, we need all the time we can get. You know how much a slave-driver Sesshoumaru can be when he becomes pressed for times."

Inuyasha cursed a few times, "it was your idea to let him and the brat and that toad join us… I wouldn't have let them…"

Kagome barely slipped on her words as she said, "would you be quiet? Sesshoumaru only wants to help. Anyway, I think he might like Kagura, and she hates being under Naraku's control!" Kagome took a deep breath before turning to Uryuu, "I'm really sorry to do this, and when I next see you I'll explain every thing, but until then…" Kagome quickly moved forward and hugged her twin, "tell the others I said 'Good-bye'."

Before any one could react, Kagome released Uryuu and took off running beside Inuyasha. Once the two were out of sight, Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back so he could run faster, even out running the train. It didn't take long for Inuyasha to reach where Kagome had been staying so they could get her bag, then took off for the well.

Back in the past, Inuyasha ran to Kaede's village, where the others were waiting. Kagome hugged her female friends and the children in greeting, asking how they were. Sango replied, "I'm worried about our battle… How was your weekend?"

Kagome smiled gently, "it was great. I met a lot of new friends… Uryuu was really surprised."

Inuyasha quickly asked, "who was that guy?"

Kagome smirked as she turned from Inuyasha, "thanks for reminding me… SIT!" Kagome turned as Inuyasha's face hit the ground, "you are suck a jerk!" She quickly stormed away from the group, followed by Shippo, Sango, and Kikyo.

A week later the Inu-Group was surprised when a male Kistune-demon showed up, followed by a small group of 5, who seemed to be looking for something. Kagome was first to greet them, "welcome, can we help you?" 'Wow, he looks kind of like Shippo, though a lot older, and with a different hair color…'

The lead male spoke as his dark grey hair shifted in the breeze, his 3 grey tails swaying behind him lazily, "perhaps. I'm Urame, these are my cousins. I've been looking for a young kit, though he wouldn't be that young any more, with red-orange hair and a tan tail…" He glanced at Shippo as he walked out of the small hut rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "… Shippo?"

Shippo's eyes quickly opened as he turned slowly toward the new guy, "Urame? Urame!" Shippo quickly ran forward and wrapped his arms around the older guy, as Urame did the same, "I thought you were dead."

Urame shook his head, "no. I was sent away to our Uncle's. I heard about Father and I began looking for you. It's been so many years since he was slain, how did you survive?"

Shippo smiled happily as he pointed at Kagome, "Kagome-onee-san helped me. She and Inuyasha helped take revenge for Father too, and ever since Kagome has taken care of me."

Urame walked forward, after he released Shippo, bowing his head, "I'm in your debt, Lady Kagome."

Kagome sighed softly, "please, don't call me Lady, just Kagome is fine."

Urame lifted his head stunned as Shippo walked to stand beside Kagome, "she really hates being called Lady." Shippo glanced over at Kagome before continuing, "Kagome, this is my brother, Urame. I've not seen him since a year before I met you."

Urame sighed softly, "been nearly 10 years ago now." Kagome hugged Shippo gently before releasing her grip, "you've grown so much, I barely recognized you."

Shippo smiled with a slight smirk, "you think?"

Urame nodded, soon introducing their cousins to Shippo, none seeing as Kagome slowly walked away. Sango placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "don't worry, he's still your brother too."

Kagome nodded softly, "I know, it's just that I though he was the last… of his family, and species. I mean, we've never met another kistune until now." Sango nodded as Kagome walked away, heading for Inuyasha's forest. She soon found a young tree and sat down as she began to meditate, 'I'm glad he's got his family again and now he's not the last.' Looking up as she heard a pair of feet running toward her, Kagome smiled at Rin as the girl tripped.

Quickly getting to her feet, Kagome ran over and helped Rin to her feet once more, "are you alright?"

Rin smiled up at Kagome as she hugged the older girl, "yes, thanks." Kagome smiled as she stood straight, "I wanted to give you this." Rin held out her hand, palm up with a small stone in the center, "I found it near Lord Sesshoumaru's home and he said I could give it to you as a gift."

Kagome picked up the rock and looked at it, "thanks Rin, I'll keep it with me forever." Kagome hugged Rin happily as they began walking toward the village once more, only to stop as she heard movement ahead of her.

Shippo waved happily at Kagome, "I told you she's a good sister."

Urame smiled gently, "I'm sorry, we didn't mean to spy, but when you disappeared, Young Shippo got worried." Shippo pouted lightly from his spot beside his brother, "may we speak…"

Kagome nodded, "Rin, will you go back to the village, and let Sango know I'll be there in a little while?" Rin nodded happily as she began skipping back to the village.

Urame picked up Shippo, "I'd like you to also return with the girl."

Shippo was about to complain, but stopped as Kagome spoke, "Shippo, we'll be back in a few minutes… Oh, I have a sucker for you in my bag, give the second to Rin?" Shippo's eyes widened before he nodded, quickly turning and running for the village.

Urame raised an eyebrow, "he really likes you." Kagome nodded as he continued, "that's why I would like to speak with you." Urame began walking, so Kagome quickly followed, "you see, I can see that Shippo would hate to lose you and with you being a human, he will. Shippo and I don't have any sisters and our mother passed when he was barely a year old."

Kagome walked beside Urame as she glanced at him, "I'm sorry… As for Shippo, he's great. I have a little brother back home, and a twin that lives near our Father…"

Urame suddenly stopped and turned toward Kagome, gently grabbing her shoulders, "then you understand, Shippo needs a sister… One that knows him; what scares him, what makes him happy… I too would enjoy having a younger sister…"

Kagome tilted her head lightly, "Urame… right?" Urame nodded gently, "what are you talking about?"

Urame sighed softly as he allowed his hands to drop to his sides, "I want you to think real hard about this offer, don't answer until you have… I wish to have you adopted into our family, as Shippo and mine's sister. If you agree, you will be turned into a demon… but it is risky. Shippo said you are a powerful Miko, and I don't know how you will be affected if you do agree."

Kagome took a step back in surprise, "me… you want me to be your actual blood sister?" Urame nodded softly, "would I still be related to my family… my human family that is?"

Urame nodded, "yes, in a way, you would be a half-breed, but you would have very little human blood left in you."

Kagome turned and began walking toward the Bone Eater's Well as she began thinking, "me, a demon… I could be of more help to every one…" As she neared the well, Kagome leaned against the edge as Urame sat beside her, "I could really be Shippo's sister…" Urame nodded softly as he allowed her to think in peace. Kagome smiled gently as she nodded, "alright. I'd like that. I've always dreamed of actually being Shippo's sister, not just by words."

Urame smiled gently as he placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "we'll do the adoption tonight, under the full moon."

Kagome looked curiously at Urame, "does it have to be during the full moon?"

Urame shook his head, "no, we could wait until the new moon."

Kagome quickly shook her head, "no, the full moon is fine…" Urame chuckled softly as the two stood, "we better get back. Shippo is probably driving Inuyasha crazy by now and I'll have to keep them from fighting." Kagome chuckled softly as she remembered each time.

Urame asked curiously, "does he still prank others?" Kagome nodded as they began walking to the village, where Urame called out to Shippo.

Shippo waved toward Kagome and Urame, a sucker in his mouth as he ran over to them, "so what did you talk about?"

Kagome chuckled softly as she replied, "you'll have to find the others and get them together to find out." Shippo pouted softly before taking off to find all their friends. Kagome chuckled softly, "that was easy enough."

Urame looked curiously at Kagome, "what was easy?"

"Oh, Shippo and I know exactly what to say to get ever one together. Miroku, just tell him his daughter is looking for him. For Sango, just ask her and she'll show. Inuyasha is a little more difficult, but the promise of ramen usually works. As for Kikyo, she just follows Inuyasha." Kagome looked up toward the other end of town, "ah, and here they come. Inuyasha will get here with Kikyo on his back with Shippo and Miroku not far behind, next is Sango and Kirara."

Urame watched as every one arrived just as Kagome had said they would, "wow, you really do know your friends."

Kagome nodded as every one began looking around before looking at Kagome, "what's going on? Where's the ramen?"

Kagome sighed softly before shaking her head, "I don't have any made. I'll make it for supper, but that's not the point. I'm sure you saw Urame when he arrived and heard that he is Shippo's brother." Most nodded as Shippo stood between his siblings, "and the others are their cousins. Anyway, Urame and I have spoken and he would like to adopt me as their sister…"

Most began speaking all at once, one voice seeming angry, several supportive, but the one voice she wanted to hear wasn't speaking. Kagome looked over at Shippo, seeing his stunned expression before asking in a low voice, "is it true Urame? Are you really going to adopt Kagome as our sister?" Kagome ignored Inuyasha as he ranted about her becoming a demon and other things.

Urame nodded as he placed a hand on Shippo's shoulder, only to move it as he jumped at Kagome with a soft cry of joy, lifting her as he twirled her happily, "Shippo? Is this really what you want?"

Shippo looked up at Kagome, "yes, Kagome-onee-san, yes! I've had dreams of this for so long and now my dream is coming true. Thank you Urame, now we can have the sister we always wanted!" Shippo gently placed Kagome on her feet, making sure she could stand on her own before hugging Urame happily before asking, "what will our cousins think, and Uncle Boukuu, what will he say?"

Urame smiled down at his little brother, "he won't say anything. Uncle Boukuu will be glad to know you're alive and would be glad to call the one that kept you alive, family… Besides, the closest time to do the adoption is tonight, during the full-moon. Anyway, that's why Kuurei already left, so he could tell Uncle about finding you."

Shippo nodded happily as he hugged his brother once more turning to Kagome and happily hugging her. "Uncle Boukuu and a few others should be here in a few sun shifts, but well before the moon is at its highest." Kagome nodded in understanding as she followed Urame to where the other cousins were, to introduce her and so the three could get to know more about each other and about what had happened in the time they had been apart.

Kagome told Urame about being from the future, and after a few explanations and with Shippo's help, Urame accepted her words. He in turn told Kagome and Shippo about the different Kitsune that were alive and out in the world, and why she never saw them. Shippo told of how Kagome kept him safe from Inuyasha, and how they recovered his and Urame's Father's pelt. As they got to know more about each other, Kagome saw the similarities between Shippo and Urame, and how they viewed the world and how they saw humans.

As the sun began to slowly set, a villager ran over to Kagome, yelling about demons approaching, and quite rapidly. Urame quickly calmed Kagome, explaining that it was their uncle and his guards, as well as a few others. The three quickly joined their friends in greeting to their Uncle Boukuu, soon realizing that he was Lord Boukuu of the Eastern Lands. It wasn't long before the group of Kitsune and Kagome were sitting under Goshinboku, talking about why Urame wanted the female human to become his blood sister. The rest of Kagome's friends having to stay in the village, and not being allowed to interfere with the ritual, if all present are accepting.

Urame stood as he spoke, Shippo sitting beside Kagome, "just look at her, Shippo is still alive because of her. Kagome doesn't see us as just demons… Most humans would see us and run in fear, but she doesn't. Kagome accepts us as us, as an equal, whether we're stronger than her or not." Urame glanced at Kagome as she smiled in reassurance at him, gently petting Shippo's hand to help him stay calm. "Whether you accept the adoption or not, I will not disobey, but I will still call her sister, just as Shippo does."

Lord Boukuu nodded softly as Urame sat down, "Shippo, do you have anything to say?"

Shippo looked at his uncle, but relaxed as Kagome lightly squeezed his hand before he stood, "go ahead Shippo, if you want to say something, go for it."

Shippo smiled happily at Kagome before turning to his uncle, "I don't know exactly what to say, Kagome-onee-san and Urame-onii-san are better with their words. I'm still quite young, but I do know that Kagome has protected me every time we've gotten in a fight. She could've died several times when she protected me, but Kagome's still here. Please, Uncle Boukuu… Lord Boukuu… I would be grateful if Kagome were my real sister, then I won't have to worry about watching her die in so few years."

Lord Boukuu smiled gently at Shippo as he saw the tears forming in Shippo's eyes from emotion, but none fell, "now, what say you, Lady Kagome?"

Kagome twitched slightly at the title as she stood, placing a gently hand on Shippo's head as he sat down, "it may not be fully my choice, either you will or won't, but as Urame said before, I will still call them my brothers. As I've been here, I've gained a lot of different friends and family, though we are species apart. I have 2 wolf demons, a half-Inu demon, and a full-blood Inu demon that call me sister. I've got several human friends, but nearly as many demon friends, if not more. I've met many half-breeds and full breeds. I've even had a wolf try to claim me as his mate, though I can't accept his claim, as he had put one on another long before I showed up." Kagome sighed softly as she gently shook her head to clear her thoughts, "please, just know that I care for Shippo as my own little brother, which I do have one already, and I would love a chance to be able to better protect them."

As Kagome was about to sit back down she spoke softly, looking toward Shippo, "I don't know what I would do if I lost Shippo-otouto-san." Kagome sat down softly, "some days, he's all I've got here in this world and the reason I keep returning."

Lord Boukuu and the three other Kitsunes that had been listening sat quietly as they watched Kagome keep Shippo calm with a simple placement of her hand on his wrist. While Urame was able to help Kagome stay calm with his presence on her other side. Boukuu chuckled softly, catching Kagome, Shippo, and Urame's attention, "you three really do seem like you were meant to be family. Just look at you, so different, yet so much the same. I couldn't name a more perfect picture of siblings. Kagome, you have been watched for several years now." Kagome quickly looked at Boukuu in surprise, "don't worry, they never invaded your privacy, but I know quite a lot about you… and the fact that you always tried to help some one, whether human, demon, half-breed, or just a normal animal." Kagome nodded in understanding as she listened to each of his words, "I even know about your Final Battle coming up. We can't do much to help, but I will send some of my troops."

Kagome smiled as she bowed her head, "thank you, Lord Boukuu, thank you!"

Boukuu shook his head as Kagome lifted her head, causing her to look at him in confusion, as well as Shippo and Urame, "no, you don't need to call me Lord Boukuu… Uncle Boukuu will do just fine."

Kagome covered her mouth to stifle her gasp from surprise and happily, tears forming at the edge of her eyes, "thank you…"

Shippo quickly threw his arms around Kagome, as she wrapped hers around his neck, Urame joining their hug from behind Kagome. Kagome barely held back her tears of joy. The three turned toward their uncle and spoke in unison, "thank you!"

Boukuu laughed softly as he replied, "how about we get this adoption under way, before it's too late?"

The three parted as Kagome asked, "sir, what do we do?"

Boukuu smiled gently, "have you heard of a blood-bond?" Kagome nodded softly, "well, that is close to what will happen. The only thing is that you will be the only one receiving energy instead of blood, from all of us. When we give you our energy, we will call out what we shall become to you." Boukuu stood, "I shall go first, with my brother and sister, next will be our children, last will be Shippo and Urame, as they will be the closest to you once we are done."

Boukuu pulled Kagome to her feet and placed her in the center of every one, with Boukuu and his two siblings in a triangle around her, their nine children standing in a circle around the full group, and the last two standing on either side of Kagome, facing her.

Boukuu began chanting softly, quickly joined by his brother and sister, the three beginning to glow a different color each. Boukuu glowed a soft blue, as he was a master of air/wind, while his brother glowed a soft yellow for his mastery of light, and their sister glowed a soft red-brown for her mastery of earth. As the three stopped chanting they called in unison what they would become to Kagome, her Aunt and Uncles. As they called out their titles, the three energies linked together before linking with Kagome.

The nine cousins then began chanting, also glowing different colors pertaining to their better ability, whether green for plants, light blue for mastery of their mental powers or pure blue for water, white-blue for ice, and red for their illusions. As the nine finished chanting they called in unison 'cousin', their energies connecting between them, then to their parents.

Kagome stood with her eyes closed and her hands on her chest, near her heart as she felt the different energies entering her.

Shippo looked up at Kagome as the two began chanting, knowing the words from their heart, though they had never spoken nor learned them before. As they spoke, Urame began to glow a soft red-orange for his mastery over fire, while Shippo began to glow a soft red for his illusions. The two soon calling out "Brothers!" as their energies went straight for Kagome. Kagome gasped as all the energies were connected to her, she could feel the connection with each, though the strongest being with her two brothers.

As the energy glows faded, all watched as Kagome dropped to her knees digging her claws into the dirt in pain, soon falling over as she curled up in a ball. Shippo and Urame knelt beside their sister. Kagome soon began to pulse as she was pulled to lay flat by her uncles, brothers, and a couple cousins. The rest of the cousins stood guard, in case Kagome's friends came to try to aid her.

Kagome suddenly released a pained scream, making all the demons cringe in pain from their ears and for the young girl. It wasn't long before the cousins were holding back Kagome's friends as they tried to rush to her side. The group holding Kagome quickly released her as she was lifted in the air, slowly glowing grey-black.

Boukuu murmured, "What have we done?" Some glanced at Boukuu, but most stood motionless as they looked up at Kagome, even Sesshoumaru watched without knowing what was happening to the one he called sister, though he would never adopt her as such.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her, her claws digging into her upper arms, her screams continuing without waver. Shippo cried out for Kagome, soon placing a hand on Urame's shoulder for comfort as the group of Kitsune watched helplessly.

Every one watched as Kagome's ears shifted, changing to those of a black fox and moving to the top of her head, while a black fox tail with a grey ring around the tan tip grew from behind. Not paying attention to her other changes as they watched her screaming from the pain.

Shippo quickly rushed forward as Kagome began to fall, easily catching her as he slid below. Urame quickly ran over, they looked down at Kagome, who lay still as though she were sleeping.

Boukuu quickly rushed over, followed by his brother and sister, "is she..?"

Urame nodded, gently pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "yes, she's sleeping, but what happened? Why was she in so much pain and what was with that grey glow? I've not seen that before."

Boukuu shook his head softly, "I've only seen one other, and that was in your mother. As for her pain, she was going through a transformation from a strong human to a strong demon. She needs to rest, where does she sleep Young Shippo?"

Shippo never looked up as he replied, "in the hut… in the village…"

Urame stood with Kagome in his arms, ignoring the yells of Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku, "I know where." He quickly turned and jumped over the three friends and headed straight for the hut Shippo spoke of, easily followed by Shippo, while their cousins held Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku back for a short moment.

/\[]/\[]/\[]

As she lay sleeping, Kagome dreamed of her pain and of the reasons. In her dream, Kagome watched helplessly as her new demonic side fought against her Miko powers. She screamed as much as she could, trying to get the two to not fight, as they were destined to do. After several long hours Kagome could no longer scream at the two energies, soon watching as the dark Kitsune energy slowly over powered her Miko energy down to near nothing.

Kagome soon ran forward, to stand in front of her Miko energy, pleading with the Kitsune energy to leave some of her Miko energy, as it will probably be of use in the up coming battle. Kagome could feel the Kitsune energy watching her, debating on what to do, but soon agreed to leave some of her Miko energy. Kagome smiled weakly as she thanked the energy before dropping to her knees in exhaustion

Kagome soon dropped to her side as she felt both energies rush into her body, combining together to keep her alive.

/\[]/\[]/\[]

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, shielding them with her hand as the sun poured in from the window. She could faintly hear people talking outside, some louder than others. Once she was use to the light, Kagome looked closer at her hand, seeing it now had black claws, so she loqoked at the other and saw the same. Using one claw, she scratched at another, to see if it was just painted black, but it wasn't. Sitting up slowly, Kagome placed a hand to her head as it began to ache, only to be surprised by the furry ear.

Holding back a gasp, Kagome reached up with both hands and gently felt her ears, tugging softly to make sure they were attached. As she sighed softly, Kagome placed a hand on the ground, only to quickly pull it back. Looking down, Kagome saw a black tail with a grey ring around the tan tip, quickly realizing it was attached to her. Licking her teeth gently, Kagome quickly realized she now had fangs to go with the rest of her demon features.

Kagome slowly crawled to a wall and used it to stand, seeing that her feet weren't like a human's any more, now they were like Shippo's and other Kitsune Demons, though hers were black to match her tail and ears.. Moving around the room carefully, Kagome used the wall to keep from falling. Once she could move from one side of the room to the other without falling, tripping, or stumbling, Kagome headed toward the doorway, only to notice that she was now a few inches taller.

Looking around slowly, she saw Shippo and Urame barely sleeping near her doorway, her soft movement quickly waking the two brothers. Looking around quickly, Kagome chuckled happily as they spotted her. Urame was first to stand and wrap Kagome in a loving hug, Shippo quickly joined his siblings, both saying they were glad she was awake.

Kagome asked hoarsely, "How long… have I… sleep?"

Urame pulled back slightly, standing nearly a head taller than Kagome, "nearly a week. Every one's been really worried, though mostly Shippo. Uncle Boukuu looks really sad, and would check on you three times a day. Your friends won't speak to the other Kitsune, glaring at them since you wouldn't wake up, and some times us."

Shippo wiped his eyes as he spoke, "Kagome-onee-san… I was scared you wouldn't wake up."

Kagome hugged Shippo tenderly, "don't worry, Shippo-otouto-san, you know I wouldn't leave you of my own will." Smiling mischievously, Kagome spoke again, "now, how about we let the others know I'm awake?" Shippo and Urame nodded in curiosity as they walked toward the window. Kagome looked around, soon seeing Inuyasha sitting a few feet away, with their other friends not far away, but at a safe distance. Speaking softly, Kagome said, "Inuyasha…" Inuyasha quickly lifted his head and began looking around, catching the attention of the others, "…sit."

Kagome watched as their friends jumped to their feet in surprise as Inuyasha fell face forward into the ground. Kagome gripped her sides as she kept from falling, laughing hoarsely. Shippo quickly began laughing as he held onto Kagome, while Urame watched in stunned silence before he also started laughing.

Inuyasha was last to reach the hut as every one ran inside, seeing Kagome smiling happily at them. Sango was first to run forward and wrap her arms around Kagome, soon joined by Kikyo. Every one quickly began asking how Kagome was, but stopped as they saw said girl cover her ears in pain from the noise.

Urame placed a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder as he replied, "she's fine, but Kagome-imouto-san isn't use to her enhanced hearing yet. Please, keep your voices down for a while until she can get use to the noises."

Kagome looked up at the group as she barely spoke, "don't worry, I'm sure I'll get use to it real quick." The girls gasped softly at Kagome's lacking voice, causing her to chuckle softly, "I'm fine, just a little weak from screaming…"

Sango spoke gently, "Kagome, you only screamed the first day…"

Kagome shook her head softly, "perhaps, but I had a dream and I was doing a lot of yelling."

Shippo spoke softly, "who were you yelling at?"

"I was yelling at my energy. The demonic one was trying to get rid of my Miko energy, and almost succeeded but I stopped it just in time to save a small amount… I just hope it is enough."

Kikyo gasped softly, "you mean…"

Kagome nodded as she lowered her head, "I'm weaker a Miko than when I first arrived here. I won't be able to heal any one…" Lifting her head, Kagome continued, "I'm saving what I've got left for Naraku."

The group glanced around nervously as Urame suddenly spoke, "Kagome, Uncle Boukuu wanted to see you once you woke up."

Kagome nodded as she glanced once more at her friends before walking out of the hut, easily finding her uncle's energy as Urame fallowed. "Uncle Boukuu, I'm awake…" Kagome's eyes widened as she was enveloped in a hug.

Boukuu and his siblings soon released Kagome, Urame having to help her stay on her feet as their uncle spoke, "Kagome-mei, I'm so glad you're awake. I was really worried about you. Lady Kaede said there was nothing she could do, nor Monk Miroku. Please forgive me for putting you through so much pain…"

Kagome quickly hugged her uncle as she murmured, "of course I forgive you."

Boukuu smiled as he hugged Kagome in return before every one sat down, "you really do have a kind soul. Now, on to business. When your new demon energy showed, it was grey… We've only seen that in one other." Kagome looked curiously at Boukuu as he pointed to Shippo and Urame, "in their mother. She was very special a Kitsune. Kurome was able to master a few different abilities, instead of the normal one. Shippo has his illusions, Urame has his fire, I'm a plant master, while my brother and sister are masters of light and earth."

Kagome looked down at her lap a moment before asking, "Uncle Boukuu, what did I gain?"

Boukuu shook his head softly, "we don't know. Only you can figure this out. We can help, but we can't tell you right away what your mastery will be, nor how many."

"How many did Kurome master?" Kagome asked curiously.

Boukuu thought a moment before replying, "if I remember correctly, it was 5... Light, ice, water, air, and illusions."

Kagome nodded softly, "how do I find out what I can do?"

Urame placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "we test you."

Kagome sighed softly as she murmured, "I hate tests…"

Boukuu chuckled softly, "be prepared, because these aren't normal tests. The tests a Kitsune goes through isn't an easy one, but it won't kill you unless you let it." Kagome nodded in determination as the small group stood, "you'll have to meditate while the rest of us attack you. Your energy is all you need, as that is all we will use."

Kagome nodded in understanding as they walked to the center of a clearing and sat down with Kagome in the center and all the others around her. Boukuu had Shippo stand near the edge of the clearing, as he didn't want to harm his sister. Kagome sat with her legs crossed and her hands on her knees as she began meditating, calling for her energy.

It wasn't long before Boukuu and the others saw a grey circle form on the ground around Kagome. Nodding to the others, they all called forth their energy and began sending it in blasts at Kagome's energy shield. The attacks continued for nearly four hours before the group was stunned by Kagome's last mastery, that of shadows.

Urame watched as a shadow from a tree stretched across the ground toward them, but didn't think much of it as the day was getting late anyway. The group stopped attacking when the shadow stopped a few inches past Kagome's own shadow, covering it completely before Kagome began sinking down. It didn't take long for Kagome to completely disappear from sight, causing every one to jump to their feet and begin looking around.

Shippo called out from surprise as Kagome dropped out of a shadow from a nearby tree, "what's going on? What happened?"

Boukuu and the others ran over to Kagome and Shippo before he spoke, "you are quite a special Kitsune, you know that."

Kagome blushed lightly with a gentle smile, "thanks. How long were we testing?"

Shippo easily replied, "for many hours…"

Boukuu and the others glanced at Shippo for his odd word, but easily brushed it off, "it took a while, but we know now what your mastery is." Kagome listened carefully as he spoke, "there's five… Electricity, Plants, Water, Illusions, and Shadows."

Kagome thought a moment before smiling happily with a gently bow of her head, "thank you… all of you. I don't know what I would've done with out you."

Boukuu chuckled softly, "you would've found out your abilities in the heat of battle. Now, how about we test your other enhanced abilities?" Kagome asked softly 'how?' causing Boukuu to chuckle, "we set up a set of quests for you to fulfill. First, your hearing." Kagome whimpered softly as she remembered earlier with every one speaking. "Don't worry, it won't hurt. Just listen to what you hear around us…"

Kagome nodded as she listened carefully to the noises around her, only to ask curiously, "when did we move near the water?"

Boukuu chuckled softly, "very good. Actually, we're a ways from the water, but it is a very quick moving river. Now, you sense of smell." Kagome nodded softly, "do you know the smell of Shippo?"

Kagome shook her head softly, so Shippo walked over and held out his hand. Boukuu nodded softly so Kagome sniffed his hand, "you smell like wood, fresh rain, and…" after another soft sniff, Kagome chuckled, "and chocolate. You got into my bag this morning, didn't you?"

Shippo lowered his head softly, "Sango said that I had been a good brother and said I deserved a treat." Kagome nodded as she hugged her little brother, making him laugh softly.

Boukuu chuckled softly before he spoke, "you really are a natural Kitsune. Now for your eyes. Look over there and tell me what you see."

Kagome looked to where her uncle was pointing, only to speak curiously, "a red flower with purple tips. I've never seen one like that before."

Boukuu chuckled softly as he reached behind his back and pulled out an identical flower, "that's because I've made them myself, for my daughter when she got mated." Kagome smiled gently as she looked at the beautiful flower, "eyes, nose, ears… I suppose speed would be next."

Kagome looked up at Boukuu in surprise, "speed? I've never really been that quick a runner…"

Urame chuckled as he poked Kagome's shoulder, "when you were human. Your now demon, and better than before, stronger too." Urame pulled Kagome to her odd-shaped feet, "come on, we'll race back to the village."

Kagome nodded as Boukuu and the others stood, their uncle speaking, "all of us will race."

The group smiled happily before they each took off running as fast as they could, with Boukuu and his siblings in the lead, quickly followed by Urame, Shippo, and their aunt's son, followed by the other cousins, and Kagome several feet behind the last cousin. Kagome smiled lightly as she realized she was barely trying to run so she leaned forward slightly, picking up some speed, passing a few cousins. As she really began to push herself, Kagome quickly gained on Shippo. Lightly tapping his tail as she ran past, Kagome laughed as she caught up with Urame as they were half way to the village.

Kagome yelped slightly in surprise as she tripped, rolling on the ground a few times. Boukuu yelling back to leave her be. Shaking her head, Kagome stood oddly on her hands and feet, though she felt at ease. Moving forward slowly at first, Kagome soon began running, rapidly catching up with the others as they reached the village. Running happily, Kagome ran past the group, loving the feel of the breeze moving quickly through her hair.

Shippo watched Kagome curiously as the other laughed gently. Boukuu shook his head lightly as Shippo was about to follow her, "no, leave her for a moment. She's getting use to her new body still. I remember when you and Urame were younger, you too use to run like that. Around every thing you could to feel the breeze in your face. She'll come back when she's done."

Shippo nodded as Inuyasha and the others walked over to them, Sango asking curiously, "was that Kagome?"

Shippo nodded, "yeah. She's having fun now."

Inuyasha grumbled loudly, "we've got barely a week until Naraka gets here and she's playing around."

Kagome ran up behind Inuyasha and jumped onto his back with her arms around his neck, "lighten up Mr. Grumpy!" Inuyasha growled softly from surprise, reaching quickly for Kagome, but she jumped from his back. "You're too serious."

Inuyasha growled lowly before turning and walking away, leaving Kagome to her training. As the short days continued, Kagome was trained to handle her weapons again as her strength had gotten better. The last day before the battle every one made sure they had every thing since they didn't know when Naraku and his horde would show. Shessoumaru ordered Rin to stay at the village with Kaede, as Rin didn't like the sight of bloodshed.

Boukuu and his siblings had headed back to their home in the East, and sent their troops to help in the battle. Boukuu had also sent a gift for Kagome, who happily accepted it. The other Kitsune quickly heard how Kagome kept Shippo safe and raised him as her brother, soon accepting her as either their family or friend.

The next morning, as the sun barely rose into the sky, Kagome dressed in her outfit from her uncle. The outfit consisted of a pair of black Hakama, a black shirt with no sleeves that fit her form. On her back was a sword she had received from Sesshoumaru. Attached at her waist was a dagger she had received a few years back from Shippo. The other girls getting dressed in the same room, as the hut only had that one room. Sango was getting dressed in her Slayer outfit, while Kikyo was dressing in a fresh Miko outfit.

In the next single room hut over the guys were also changing and getting ready how they needed for battle. Inuyasha was outside, as he was always ready for battle, while Miroku was in his hut with his pregnant wife and 2 year old daughter. Miroku was stocking his sleeves with his sutra scrolls and sharpening his staff. Urame was cleaning his sword, though he rarely used it. While Shippo had stopped using his childish weapon toys, he now used the items around him in battle as well as his own fists and claws. Seshoumaru was checking his armor and making sure his swords were clean.

Once Shippo was done he silently snuck out of the hut and ran to the Goshinboku, where Rin was sitting in the shade. Rin looked up at Shippo with a gentle smile that he quickly returned with his own. Sitting beside Rin, Shippo placed his arm around her shoulders as she leaned her head against his. The two sitting in comfortable silence, not words needed to be said between them.

Kagome walked out of the hut and caught the scent of Shippo having already left the village. Sighing softly she smiled up at Sesshoumaru as he stopped beside her, "they do really care for each other, don't they?" Sesshoumaru nodded silently, "they're still young."

Sesshoumaru shook his head lightly, "not here. Perhaps in your time, but not in ours." Kagome nodded in understanding as she sighed softly once more. "Don't worry, I won't part them. Besides, he has to stay with her."

Kagome smiled up at Sesshoumaru, nodding in understanding, "thank you." Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome with a gentle smiled, though it didn't last long.

Kagome turned and nodded in greeting at the others as they exited the two huts, though Kikyo soon left to follow Inuyasha. Sango asked curiously, "are you sure you don't want to see your family once more? Before the last battle…"

Kagome nodded softly, "it wouldn't probably be a good idea. Send Inuyasha if you have word that Naraku…" Sango nodded, the two hugging silently before Kagome waved to Urame, telling him where she was going. It didn't take long for Kagome to reach the well and jump down to her Era. Easily jumping out of the well, Kagome exited the Well House and used an illusion to hide her ears and tail and to make her feet appear human. Walking gracefully toward the house, Kagome passed several guests, greeting each with a silent bow of her head. Spotting her mother and brother near the steps, Kagome stopped as she saw another few walking over to join them.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome straightened her resolve and walked toward her family and her four friends from that Era. Sota was first to see Kagome, reacting quickest as he ran forward and wrapped his sister in a gentle hug, the two quickly joined by their mother. Kagome closed her eyes in happiness as the three took a step back to look at each other. Kagome's mother, Shiori, spoke gently, "Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome nodded softly, "I'm fine…"

Souta spoke quickly, "Kagome, you look different…"

Kagome nodded, "yeah, you could say I'm better than before."

Ayumi quickly spoke, "Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at the three girls and Hojo, "hi. I'm sorry I haven't been around very often after we graduated."

Hojo nodded softly, "how have you been? You surprised every one when you kept living after getting all those diseases in high school."

Kagome laughed softly, shaking her head lightly, "that wasn't the surprising part. The surprise was that I…"

Souta looked over at Kagome, as did Shiori, "Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts of her Kitsune nature that caused her to be playful, "sorry, I've been really busy lately. I just got back today actually."

Yuka asked softly as Kagome shifted, the handle of her sword shifting from behind her head, "Kagome, is that a sword?"

Kagome looked back over her shoulder, grabbing the handle and pulling it from its sheath, "yeah, Kokushibyou is his name. The dagger is Meikyou."

Eri spoke softly as Ayumi placed her hands to her chest in concern, "aren't those some odd names? I mean…"

Kagome barely contained her smirk as she shook her head, "no, their names fit perfectly. As you can see, the blade is as black as night…"

Hojo nodded softly, "Sota is right, you do seem different."

Kagome sheathed her sword with eased skill, "I have changed, more than you can ever..." Glancing around, Kagome sniffed the air lightly, "that smell… I'm sorry, but I must leave. I'm not ready to face him yet." Kagome turned to her mother and brother, "I'm really sorry, I wish I could stay longer, but I'm not ready to answer Uryuu's questions and I know he's got a lot." Kagome quickly hugged her mother, whispering softly, "I'm sorry…" As she hugged her little brother, Kagome whispered to him, "stay strong, Mom's going to need you more than ever right now. The last battle is starting today and I've got a bad feeling."

Sota held back his tears as he quickly understood what she was saying, "please come back to us."

Kagome took a step back from her brother, looking toward the steps as Uryuu and a few of his friends arrived at the top. Mouthing softly 'I'm sorry' Kagome turned and disappeared into the crowd. Uryuu's eyes widened a second before he took off running after Kagome, followed by Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Kisuke, and Rukia.

Sota saw their brother and his friends, so he stepped into Uryuu's path as though to greet him. Sota stood as tall as Uryuu, but was thicker with muscles than his older brother, "hey, Uryuu, aren't you going to say hi to Mom and me?"

Uryuu tried to get out of Sota's grip, but knew it was fruitless and with a glance at his friends he went to his mother. Ichigo and the others quickly ran off after Kagome, seeing her run toward the Well House, but she was already gone by the time they got there.

/\[]/\[]/\[]/\

Kagome sighed as she stood in the bottom of the well, 'why did he have to show up?' Sighing once more Kagome jumped up and out of the well, almost getting run down by Inuyasha as he was about to jump in. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he dodged Kagome, "I was just about to come get you. Naraku isn't far off." Kagome nodded and the two ran for the village, after a quick good-bye to their friends every one left. Rin stood beside Kaede, who had Miroku's wife on his other side as she held their daughter. Rin had her hand on her stomach, which had slowly gotten bigger over the past 3 months. Standing to Rin's other side was Ah-Un, who watched sadly as his master left him behind to help protect the village with help from Jaken, as he was getting to old to actually fight.

Kagome and Urame rode on Shippo's back as he had transformed into a large black bird, while Sango rod on Kirara's back. Kikyo was carried by Inuyasha as he ran between Miroku and Sesshoumaru. Most other demons ran on foot, though if they could, several Kitsune had transformed like Shippo and carried their friends to the battle ground. It didn't take long for every one to reach the top of the hill of a large valley, where the battle would take place. Kagome looked across the valley and saw several of Naraku's newest children, three of which were the first to run forward.

Kagome bit back her fear as Shippo dove toward the valley, Urame and Kagome jumping off once he was close enough. Kagome quickly unsheathed her sword and covered it in her dark blue Byakko-Fire. It didn't take long for every one to get mixed up together and fighting some one or multiplies of the enemy. Kagome was soon fighting Naraku, with the aid of Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sesshoumaru, and Sango. Kouga had showed up during the battle and was quick to find Kagura, though he knew she didn't want to be an underling of Naraku's he was still spiteful for her slaying of his brothers. Miroku was fighting Kanna with his Holy Powers, aided by Kikyo.

As the battle continued for several hours, Kagome was badly wounded, but not any that would kill her. Glancing around, Kagome saw that several of her friends, new and old had already been slain, as well as several of the enemy. She watched as Kagura fell to her side with a content smile on her face as she slid off Kouga's sword. Looking a different direction, she watched as Kanna was sucked into her own mirror as the frame cracked, the first emotion she ever showed being that of gratitude toward Miroku and Kikyo.

Turning back to her own battle, Kagome easily sliced of a tentacle from Naraku as he sent it toward her. Inuyasha and Kagome glanced at each other before running forward, past the tentacles, quickly joined by their friends. Inuyasha ran in the lead, followed by Kouga, then Miroku, Sango, Sesshoumaru, Urame, Shippo, and last was Kagome. As the first six kept Naraku's tentacles busy, Kagome and Shippo were able to get in closer, the two disarming Naraku quickly. Shippo quickly getting behind Naraku and pinning his arms behind his back as Kagome placed her hand on his bare chest.

Naraku smirked as he spoke, "you seem like you like seeing me with my shirt open." Shippo hit the back of Naraku's head with his fist, as Inuyasha use to do to him when he was a small kit.

Kagome growled low in her throat as she slightly pulled her hand back and pointed her glowing pink claws at his heart. "This is your time to die, Naraku, for all the pain you caused my friends and family." Naraku's eyes widened as Kagome shoved her claws into his chest, her Miko energy fully leaving her and entering Naraku. As the last energy entered him, the nearly whole Shikon Jewel exited his body. Kagome grabbed the jewel as she took a step backward. Shippo jumped over Naraku and stood beside Kagome, every one watching as Naraku dropped to his knees and grabbed his chest, his tentacles turning to dust from the tip first.

Shippo and Kagome jumped away from Naraku as he reached for them in his agony, soon joined by their friends. Kagome and Kikyo took a several steps closer, so they could get a better look as the sun was no longer visible and the last light was fading quickly. As Inuyasha walked forward to join his mate and sister, he watched as Naraku's ashes sent a last tentacle out at the near duplicates. Inuyasha was quickest to reach the two girls, grabbing Kikyo and carrying her away from the direct path of the tentacle. As Kagome had turned to run her pants leg had gotten snagged badly on a root, causing her to stand in the direct path too long.

Shippo stopped as he yelled Kagome's name, every one watching as the tentacle pierced right through Kagome's heart before falling to ashes. Kagome dropped to her knees with her mouth open in a silent scream as her eyes faded of all color. Urame barely caught Kagome before she hit the blood stained ground. Shippo having dropped to his knees as they wouldn't hold him any more. Sesshoumaru helped pull Shippo to his feet and over to their sister as every one began crying for the cheerful girl that had brought them all together. Her other friends tried to move closer, but were having trouble moving because of their many wounds. Sesshoumaru even tried to use Tensaiga, but it wouldn't listen to his, nor any other's plea to bring Kagome back. Inuyasha allowed Urame to wrap Kagome in his Haoiri so her last wound wouldn't be shown to every one in the village, or when he took her back to her Era.

After nearly an hour, most demons were able to move on their own, including Kirara, who carried Sango and an unconscious Miroku. Sesshoumaru silently helped Shippo as he was still too grief stricken to walk on his own. Urama carried Kagome's body as Inuyasha carried an unconscious Kikyo in his arms.

As they neared Kaede's village the sun was beginning to rise in the sky, having traveled slowly all night. A random villager was first to see them, ringing a bell at their arrival. Kaede walked out of her hut as Rin and Miroku's wife ran from Miroku's hut, the three heading for their friends. Rin reached stopped as she looked for Shippo, seeing the one she called father helping him as he kept glancing to his left. In Urame's arms was Kagome's dead body. All of the villagers parted way for Urame to walk past without fail. Rin rushed to Shippo's other side and helped support him as he walked.

Inuyasha walked to his and Kikyo's hut, disappearing with Kaede right behind him to check on her sister. Every one else that had survived and helped others back, were now scattered around, getting tended to by other villagers. They placed Kagome's body in Kaede's hut for the moment while Inuyasha tended to his mate, having learned that she had received half of Kagome's soul so that she could be fully alive once more instead of a piece that made her feed off of others to keep moving and be undead in the eyes of the ones that had known her in the past.

Rin tended to Shippo's wounds as he sat silently, moving when needed. Miroku's wife tended to him as Sango tended to Urame, who stayed silent as he watched his little brother lose his first sister that was blood related to him, though for only a week. Rin was about to brush a few stray tears from Shippo's cheeks but was stopped as Shippo gently grabbed her wrist and looked at her, sorrow lacing his voice, "I couldn't protect her… She died because I couldn't get to her in time…"

Urame sighed softly as Sango sat back as she replied sadly, "none of us could, it isn't your fault."

Shippo looked quickly at Sango, "Inuyasha did, and he reached Kikyo and pulled her out of the way… Why didn't he also grab Kagome?"

"I could've but since Kagome has been a demon all week, I thought she would move herself and get out of the way…" Every one looked up at Inuyasha as he stood in the doorway, "I'm sorry Shippo, Urame…"

Shippo stood and walked over, grabbing the front of his haori, surprising every one when he hugged Inuyasha gently, "I know…"

Inuyasha returned the hug, though briefly as he looked down at Kagome's body as it lay off to the side, "I need to try to take her home, so she can have a burial by her mother and brother…"

Sango looked at Inuyasha as she softly corrected her friend, "you mean brothers? She told us recently about Uryuu, her twin brother. He's going to be so devastated."

Inuyasha nodded slowly, Miroku and his wife walking in as Inuyasha had stopped talking, "Inuyasha, can we see if we can go too? I'd like to see where Lady Kagome lived, I'm sure it might help comfort Lady Higurashi if we were all there."

Inuyasha glanced at Miroku, ready to say 'no, they had to stay' but he looked over at Kagome and nodded slowly, "I think Kagome would want that too." Every one glanced at Inuyasha before looking at Kagome's body.

In half an hour every one was gathered at the Bone Eater's Well, prepared to try and get to Kagome's era. Inuyasha had his arm around Kikyo's waist, Miroku held his 2 year old daughter, Shippo had his arm around Rin, and Urame held Kagome's body. Every one glanced around at each other before Urame placed a foot on the lip of the well and jumped in. Every one watched as the well glowed a deep blue and purple blur. Each jumped with another, Miroku with his family, Rin and Shippo, Inuyasha and Kikyo. Sango, Kirara, and Sesshoumaru jumped together, while Kouga jumped with Hakkaku and Ayame, Ginta having died in the battle.

Every one waited until the last had arrived before leaving the well and walking toward the house. Shippo used his illusion magic to hide Kagome's tail and ears, though he didn't fully want to, as well as making her feet look human. Inuyasha, wearing his hat, and Kikyo running ahead to find Shiori and Sota, surprised when they saw others with them. Inuyasha held back a whine as he saw Kagome's mother laughing softly. Kikyo placed a gentle hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "come on, we've got to tell them." Inuyasha nodded as they walked forward, quickly catching Shiori and Sota's attention, which caused the others to look toward them.

Inuyasha froze as he realized who the others were, and because of seeing Shiori smile gently at the pair. Sota walked over toward the two, "Inuyasha, hi. You must be Kikyo, I've heard quite a bit about you." Sota glanced back at his mom, "Mom, it's Kikyo!"

Shiori smiled as she walked toward Inuyasha, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Inuyasha, where's Kagome? She ran out so quick yesterday that she didn't get any ramen for you… Inuyasha?"

Every one watched as Inuyasha dropped to his knees in sadness as he bowed his head to Shiori, "I'm sorry, I couldn't save her, none of us could…"

Sota quickly wrapped his arms around his mother's waist before her legs could give out on her from shock, "what are you…" Sota looked up as movement caught his attention, "Kagome?"

Uryuu looked past Inuyasha, seeing another carrying Kagome's limp body, "Kagome?" Without thinking, Uryuu rushed forward and grabbed the front of Inuyasha's haoiri, "what did you do?"

Inuyasha didn't stop as tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked up at Kagome's twin. Ichigo quickly moved forward and pulled Uryuu away from Inuyasha as the large group reached them. Sota held his crying mother, while Ichigo kept Uryuu from hitting any one that he wanted to blame for Kagome's death. Sota asked softly in sadness, "was it him? The one you guys were always fighting against… Was he the one that killed Kagome?" Shippo nodded softly as a single tear rolled down his cheeks, "is he dead?"

Shippo nodded once more, though it was Inuyasha that spoke, "Kagome did it, she purified him…"

Sota nodded once, "good, she deserved to since he did this to her."

Shiori released Sota and stumbled over to Urame, placing a hand to Kagome's cool cheek, "my little girl saves the world… She spoke of one sword that could…"

Shiori looked at Sesshoumaru as he spoke, "I'm sorry, Lady Higurashi, I've tried but it has deemed Kagome ready to move on."

Shiori nodded in understanding, wiping her tears away slowly, "which of you is Shippo?" Shippo gave Rin a gentle hug before stepping forward, embracing his sister's mother, "I've heard a lot about you… Why didn't you carry her?"

Shippo glanced back at Rin before she moved to stand at his side, "this is my mate, the one holding her is our brother. I needed to be with Rin and Urame doesn't have a mate, so he was the next available to carry her."

Shiori asked curiously, "brother? Kagome never told us you had a brother."

Urame bowed his head gently before he replied, "they didn't know I was alive until I found them 8 suns ago. I'm very sorry for not protecting her better. I was told what Naraku could do, but I, like the others, thought he was gone, until he sent his last attack."

Uryuu quickly shouted, "What are you talking about, what battle, and why was Kagome involved. Kagome was too sweet to be fighting."

Inuyasha shook his head lightly, but it was Sesshoumaru that replied emotionlessly, "then you don't know her as well as you thought."

Uryuu glared at Sesshoumaru, "who are you to tell me I don't know my own twin?"

Rin looked sadly back at Sesshoumaru, "Father, please, he's upset like all the others. Maybe Aunt Kagome didn't tell him." Uryuu and his friends looked curiously at Rin as she turned back to Uryuu, "I'm sorry, my father isn't the easiest person to listen to, but he's sad too."

Uryuu crossed his arms as he glared at all of Kagome's Feudal friends, "that still doesn't give him right to say that about my sister and me."

Rin shook her head lightly, "no, but he's right. You knew the side of Kagome that you grew up around. We knew Kagome like that too, but we also watched her grow and change."

Shippo nodded in agreement, "she was a great person and she helped bring all of us together." Uryuu looked skeptically at Shippo, thinking the group looked as though they had always been friends since childhood. Shippo chuckled lightly, "I can see that you don't believe me. Inuyasha and Lo-er Sesshoumaru use to fight every time they saw each other, as did Inuyasha and Kouga," Shippo pointed to Kouga, who stood silently in the back beside his mate and brother. "I would've more than likely died nearly 10 years ago if Kagome hadn't rescued me and kept me safe, she even saved Rin a few times too. Um, who did I forget?"

Rin smiled as she pointed at Miroku and Sango, "Kagome kept Inuyasha from killing those two when you first met them."

Shippo nodded, "as well as many others."

Inuyasha slowly stood as he wrapped an arm around Kikyo, "Kagome saved me from myself as well as letting Kikyo live."

Kikyo nodded, "I use to be spiteful toward Kagome and Inuyasha, but she helped me see past my pain."

Hakkaku spoke softly, "Kagome accepted us as we are, even when others wouldn't. She saw us all as family, though we were so far apart."

The group glanced at the wolf demon before they nodded in agreement. Uryuu glared at the group, "I bet if Kagome hadn't met any of you then she would still be alive."

Inuyasha shook his head softly, "I was the first to meet Kagome… She would've died if she didn't free me from my trap."

Shiori placed a hand on Uryuu's shoulder, "please, leave them be, I've heard about all of them for the past 10 years and they really have come to care for Kagome, just as she cares for tham."

Shippo nodded, "a week ago, my family and I even adopted Kagome as Urame and mine's sister."

Sota quickly moved to hold his older brother back from rushing Shippo, who quickly moved in front of Rin, "Uryuu stop!"

Shippo stood still as Uryuu spoke, "why would you adopt some one that has a family? She was happy with us, wasn't she? So, why adopt her? She's **our** sister, Sota, let me go, she doesn't belong with them."

Sota shook his head, "I'm sorry Uryuu, but she belongs with them just as much as with us." Uryuu looked over his shoulder in surprise at his little brother's words.

Inuyasha walked forward and grabbed the front of Uryuu's shirt, causing him to look at the older guy, "you really are clueless, aren't you? Kagome told us about you and how you two were split up because of your parents leaving each other. Well guess what; Urame and Shippo don't have any parents! Their father was killed in front of Shippo and Kagome was there for him. Kagome was nearly Shippo's mother, but they only saw each other as siblings. We've all lost our families and Kagome stayed by us no matter what." Inuyasha released Uryuu's shirt once Sota removed his arms, "I don't know if Kagome told you or not, but Kagome fought for all of us, even for you and your friends back there."

Shippo nodded as he moved to stand beside Inuyasha, Rin placed a hand on Shippo's shoulder, "he needs to know the truth about his twin. Kagome told Urame and me as we flew to the battle grounds, she wanted Uryuu to know the truth and the others in this time to know that she was strong."

Uryuu looked curiously at Shippo as Shiori nodded in understanding, "alright."

Shippo looked at Uryuu and his friends, "they've seen more than normal, haven't they? As well as you, I can see it in your eyes. You've been some where not many people go and you fought. What did you fight for?"

The group behind Shippo watched as Rukia shifted one of her feet in nervousness, Uryuu replied harshly, "you don't know what you talk about."

Inuyasha spoke up, "don't we? I can see it too, and Kagome use to say I couldn't see things that were right in front of me." Inuyasha shook his head lightly as he remembered how she once felt for him, "you have seen things that would scare most others, done things that no normal human could."

Uryuu tightened his fist as he glared at Inuyasha, "watch it…"

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side, his hat shifting slightly, "watch what? I've never heard Kagome say that before. Have any of you?"

Inuyasha turned to the group as Sango spoke, "yeah, she said it means to watch what you are saying. Odd really if you ask me." Inuyasha nodded in understanding.

Inuyasha turned back to Uryuu, jumping backward a couple feet as he saw a bow and arrow made of energy pointed at him and Shippo, who had also jumped backward, taking Rin with him. "Who are you? You even see my arrow."

Shippo flexed his claws as he stood in front of Rin, Inuyasha moved beside Kikyo as she drew an arrow from her back, Miroku moving in front of his wife and daughter, though they couldn't see the energy bow and arrow, "why don't you put that away before you hurt some one?"

Kirara jumped from Sango's shoulder to stand in front of Urame, to protect Kagome's body from any further harm. Transforming in front of the large group, surprising the ones from the future as she growled softly at them in warning. Looking sadly at Uryuu, Kirara turned to Urame and gently nuzzled Kagome's hand that had fallen. Sango walked over sadly and lifted Kagome's hand, placing it back on her chest where it had previously been before the commotion.

Orihime slowly walked forward, toward Kirara, "is she real?"

Sango nodded, "yeah, her name's Kirara."

Orihime slowly reached out her hand, jumping slightly when she saw the Shun Shun Rikka flying around. 'Tsubaki, Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily, Shonou, and Ayame. What are they doing out?'

Kirara tilted her head at the little creatures as she watched them flying around, soon transforming back to her kitten form and jumping to Sango's shoulder. Meowing softly, Kirara swats playfully at Ayame. Sango asked curiously, "Kirara, what is it?"

Orihime smiled as she replied, "your kitty can see my Shun Shun Rikka."

Inuyasha bit back a growl as Shun'ou flew toward him, looking back at Orihime, "Orihime-san, so can this one!"

Orihime smiled happily as she glanced around, Miroku smiling gently as he held his hand out to Baigon, "curious little creatures."

Sango looked at Miroku, "do you see something, Monk?"

Miroku smiled as Hinagiku also landed on his hand, "yes, 6 little people like creatures flying around. I'm Miroku."

Hinagiku bowed his head lightly in greeting, but quickly moved before Inuyasha could grab hold of the back of his shirt. Shippo smiled weakly as Lily landed on his shoulder, "where did you come from?" Rin smiled as she lightly shook Lily's hand, being able to see the little people because of mating with Shippo.

Lily smiled as she replied, "we came from Orihime-san. We are her soul powers."

Rin glanced around as she saw Tsubaki flying around, "hi!"

Tsubaki turned and glared at Rin, causing Shippo to laugh softly, "just like Inuyasha, just as grumpy too."

As every one was talking amongst themselves, Shiori walked over and had begun talking with Urame, asking if he would help bury Kagome below Goshinboku. Urame agreed, saying that Shippo would also help, as was their right as her brothers. Urame glanced down at Kagome, seeing her finally peaceful face, "Shippo, it's time."

Shippo stopped watching Tsubaki and Lily and turned to his older brother, "Urame…" Shippo sighed softly as he nodded, kissing Rin's cheek softly before he followed Urame toward the Goshinboku, "here?"

Shiori nodded, "yes, she loved this tree. It connected her with the past, even more than to your time." Shippo nodded in understanding as he glanced back at the group watching them curiously.

Taking a calming breath, Shippo transformed to his true form and began walking around the tree with his nose to the group, searching for the best spot to dig. Uryuu and his friends fell silent, surprised that some one other than Yoruichi could transform into an animal. Urame walked over and placed Kagome on the ground several feet from the tree before he too transformed to his true form, the same size as Shippo. Every one watched silently as the two Byakko began digging at the ground, Miroku walking over to Kagome. Kneeling down silently, Miroku began chanting silently, praying for Kagome's soul.

After several hours, every one was sitting around outside mourning in silence for their friend and family member. Souta having gone to call their father to tell him the news, as he knew of Kagome's travels to the past, though he didn't approve.

[\/][/\][\/]

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to darkness, looking around she saw a thin stream of light illuminated a far corner. After allowing her eyes to adjust, Kagome sat up slowly, 'where am I? This doesn't look like my room.' Standing up slowly, Kagome dropped to the ground harshly as her feet wouldn't stand right. Looking back at her feet, Kagome held back a gasp as she saw Byakko like feet and a black Byakko tail with a grey ring around the tan tip that was attached to her back-side. Listening carefully, Kagome heard voices outside her small room. Reaching up, Kagome gasped as she felt animal ears on the top of her head.

Crawling toward the closed window, Kagome used the frame to pull herself up to her black furred paws. Barely opening the window, Kagome looked out and saw a large guy sitting outside with a small girl with pink hair sitting on his shoulder. The girl turned and looked toward Kagome, smiling happily as she waved. The girl turned to the large guy as she spoke, "Kenny, Byakko woke up!"

Kagome fell backward as she saw the large guy stand up and turn toward her, "oh, then we should go greet her." Kagome crawled backward until her back was against the far wall as the door opened.

The girl chirped excitedly, "Kenny, you're scaring her!"

Kenny glanced at Kagome before looking at the pink haired child, "or she could be afraid of you."

The child frowned before replying quickly, "no way, Byakko couldn't be afraid of me."

Kagome whimpered softly as she pulled her knees to her chest, not paying attention to the child's nickname for her, "who are you? Why did you kidnap me?"

Kenny chuckled lightly as the child replied, "we didn't kidnap you, Kenny found you. He found me once too."

Kagome looked up at the large guy known as Kenny, who spoke with a deep voice, "I'm Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and this is my Lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajika."

Kagome relaxed a small fraction as she spoke gently, "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

Yachiru smiled happily as she jumped from Kenpachi's shoulder and landed beside Kagome, causing her to jump from surprise, "I like your ears and tail, are they real?"

Kagome looked back at her tail, grabbing it gently before giving a short tug, her eyes widening in surprise as she replied, "yeah, they are. How'd I get them?"

"You don't remember? You're silly Byakko," Yachiru laughed happily as Kagome pouted lightly at the child.

Kenpachi asked Kagome, "how'd you end up way out here any way? Most new souls end up at the arrival gate first."

Kagome tilted her head slightly, "new souls? What are you talking about?"

Yachiru replied, "You're a new soul. You died recently or you wouldn't be here in Rukongai."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at the pink haired child then up to Kenpachi, "di-die-died… What? I can't have died, I don't remember dieing…" Kagome placed her hands on the sides of her head as she began shaking, "no, no, no… this can't be… Mom, Sota, Uryuu, Shippo… I can't be dead, they need me." Kagome looked up at Kenpachi, "I don't remember dieing, are you sure I'm dead?"

Kenpachi nodded slowly, "yeah, you died. I was patrolling the area when I saw you appear a few feet from this hut. Yachiru was really worried for you."

Kagome looked over at Yachiru, giving the girl a gentle smile, understanding the nickname, "I died… You said Rukongai earlier, what's that?"

Kenpachi replied, "it's a large region for souls to live until they are reborn."

Kagome nodded in understanding as she glanced around, grabbing the wall as she began to try to stand once more. As she was on her feet, Kagome's knees buckled and she began to fall, only to be caught by Kenpachi. Yachiru quickly scolded Kagome, "you shouldn't try to walk until you're stronger. How do you walk any way?"

Kagome looked down at her feet and moved them around as Kenpachi helped keep her from falling again. After taking a few steps with Kenpachi's help, Kagome soon got control of her feet and legs. Kagome smiled happily as Yachiru cheered for her accomplishment, especially when Kagome began jumping lowly, since they were still inside the small hut. The three walked outside as Kenpachi and Yachiru explained more about where Kagome was and what they did. Kagome asked several questions to help her understand more.

Once Kagome understood as much as she could, she told them what she could remember, though it was much. She remembered her mother, father, both little brothers, and her twin brother, though she couldn't remember how she got her second younger brother, only that he wasn't born of her parents. She also remembered that she had three female friends from school that kept trying to hook her up with a guy they went to school with. She remembers missing a lot of school, but not why.

Yachiru sat on Kagome's shoulder, gently scratching her ears as they sat near a fire. "Yachiru, we need to get back to Captain Yamamoto tomorrow." The three having spent the last 3 days together.

Yachiru pouted as she quickly complained, "Kenny, we can't. Byakko won't have any one to help keep her safe. You saved me, can't you do something for Byakko too. She's my friend, I can't leave her here alone."

Kenpachi shook his head, "I've already decided that we're taking her with us, but not tomorrow. We just need to show up tomorrow and give Yamamoto our report, then you can come back and show Kagome the way." Yachiru smiled happily as she hugged Kagome, who soon gently pushed the child to the ground and began tickling her.

The next day, Yachiru showed Kagome a closer cave to the Soul Society, where she could live until Kagome was stronger and able to join the academy. It didn't take but nearly 3 months for Kagome to get stronger, with help from Kenpachi and Yachiru, Kagome was quickly ready to join the Soul Reaper Academy. Her first day, Kagome was nervous as she kept getting odd stares by her fellow classmates. Walking toward the school, Kagome froze at the sheer size of the buildings. Kagome had even stopped using her last name before she joined the academy as she wasn't the same human girl she had been before she died; instead she began to use Kenpachi's.

It didn't take long for Kagome to understand the teachings of being a Soul Reaper or for her to reach a level with her un-natural swordsmanship that allowed her ready to graduate by the end of the first year. Kagome stayed closest with Yachiru and Kenpachi, soon seeing the two as her siblings. She also began to know other Soul Reapers that were friends with Kenpachi, though none as close as Yachiru.

By the end of the year, Kagome was allowed to take the finals, passing easily, and hoping to be placed under Kenpachi. As Kagome went to find her results, she frowned when she saw her name placed under Squad 8 with Captain Shunsui Kyouraku. Kagome pouted as she felt Yachiru land on her shoulder to look at the paper.

Yachiru kept her voice low as she whined, "no! They put you under the wrong Squad! It has to be a typo!"

Kenpachi placed his large hand on Kagome's shoulder, his other on Yachiru's head to silence the girl, "no. Captain Yamamoto has spoken with me and has decided Kagome would do better in Squad 8."

Yachiru looked up sadly at Kenpachi, "I was hoping she would be put in our squad. She's a great fighter like us, so why did she get put in the reserve squad?"

Kagome placed a hand to Yachiru's hand that was easiest to reach, "it's alright, Yachiru. If Captain Yamamoto thinks I would do best in Squad 8, then that's where I'll go." Yachiru hugged Kagome silently, though she wanted to continue complaining.

Kenpachi smiled down at the two girls, having also tried to convince Yamamoto to allow Kagome to be on his squad, but the old guy wouldn't change his mind. "Just be glad she's already out of the academy and in a Squad." Yachiru looked up at Kenpachi and smiled happily in agreement.

That night the three celebrated, joined by Rangiku, Toshiro, Renji, Shunsui, Nanao, Sajin, and several others that had also graduated that same year. Sajin having taken a liking to Kagome as she was closest to being like him, though they were still very different. The only other that she felt comfortable around without worrying what either looked like was Sajin, as he appeared to be a fox with a humanoid figure.

Within time Kagome watched as her friends were sent out on missions, while she was to stay behind as a reserve. It wasn't until halfway into the next year was Kagome sent for by Toshiro, as Hollows were showing more rapidly. Kagome was dispatched to leave the next day, excited to be seeing a few of her friends that didn't ridicule her for her appearance.

Once Kagome said 'bye' to Sajin she made sure she had every thing before heading to find her captain and vice-captain. Kagome easily found her captain and knelt down, "Captain Kyouraku. I'm ready."

Shunsui smiled at Kagome as he lay on the roof of his building, Nanao standing with a clipboard in hand as always, "good. You leave in half an hour. Do you have every thing? Sword?"

Kagome placed a hand to the handle of her sword, "yep, I even cleaned Kokushibyou this morning."

"Extra clothes?"

"Yes."

"Brush?"

"Yes."

"Extra underwear?"

Kagome and Nanao's eyes widen as they yell in unison, "Captain!"

Shunsui began laughing as he looked up at the sky, "I'm joking, I'm joking." Kagome smiled at her captain, his jokes always making her feel better. Kagome smiled lightly as she stood straight, "alright, you better get going before you miss the door. Kagome nodded as she jumped to her feet, waving to her Captain and Lieutenant as she quickly ran to where her door would be opened to the Living world.

Kagome landed just as Izuru opened the door, "wondered if you would ever show up."

Kagome blushed lightly at his gentle smile, "of course I was on my way. I've been looking forward to this assignment since the first word was spoken to me."

Izuru nodded toward the doorway, "you better get going before it closes then."

Kagome nodded in agreement before saying 'bye' and running through the doorway to where her Gigai waited on the other side. Kagome joined with her Gigai before easily finding Kenpachi, Toshiro, Yachiru, and the other Shinigami she knew, ignoring the others that weren't Shinigami. All the time she had been in the Soul Society, Kagome hadn't met Rukia, though she had heard about her from Renji. Kagome ran toward the large group, "Captain Toshiro!"

The group stopped and turned toward Kagome, several freezing in surprise, while the majority of Shinigami smiled in greeting. Toshiro nodded gently, "Kagome."

Kagome bowed to Toshiro, "Squad 8, Zaraki Kagome, reporting for duty." Toshiro nodded before Kagome stood straight, "man, I couldn't wait to say that for the first time."

Toshiro held back a smirk as Rangiku hugged the smaller girl, "I'm so glad you could get assigned to us. I was almost afraid they would send some one else."

Kagome smiled happily at her friend, "of course I was sent, Captain Hitsugaya asked specifically for me."

Toshiro shook his head, "actually, Zaraki demanded that I send for you." Kagome greeted Kenpachi and Yachiru happily, having missed the two.

Before any other could say anything, Kagome froze in surprise as a male voice spoke, "Kagome?"

Kagome turned slowly toward the voice, "Uryuu?" Uryuu took a step forward toward his twin in shock at seeing her standing before him, though he had seen her buried a year and a half before. Kagome gasped as Uryuu suddenly fell to his side in a faint, Ichigo and Chad catching the thin guy. Kagome sighed softly as she walked forward, "is he alright?" Kagome turned toward Kenpachi, "do you think he knows?"

Kenpachi shrugged lightly before looking toward Ichigo, "does he know Kagome's dead?"

Ichigo looked up slowly at Kagome and Kenpachi, "yes, we all do. We saw you get buried a year ago, how are you here now?"

Orihime stood silent in surprise with her friends as Kagome tilted her head slightly to the side, "do I know you?"

The humans glanced around at each other before Ichigo spoke, "of course you know us. We'd only met for a weekend just before you died, but we became friends. You said we were all your friends."

Kagome rubbed the back of her neck as she tried to remember the ones before her, but only shook her head lightly, "I'm sorry, I don't remember."

Uryuu slowly opened his eyes as Ichigo helped him stand straight again, "whoa, what happened? I must've hit my head or something…"

Ichigo chuckled softly, "no, you didn't, you saw right."

Uryuu looked over at Ichigo, "Kagome, you mean?" Uryuu looked over at his twin, seeing her standing a few feet away, "how? You died. I saw you get buried below Goshinboku, at the shrine." Kagome tilted her head slightly as she listened to her twin, "you don't have to explain now, Shippo and your other friends have."

Kagome quickly looked at Uryuu with wide eyes, "Shippo? You know Shippo too, he's our brother, but how? I know he's our brother, but he has a different mother than us."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at Kagome as she spoke, Uryuu replied gently, "don't you remember?"

Kagome sighed as she shook her head, "no, I can't. When I died and woke up in the Rukongai I had lost all of my memories."

Ichigo asked curiously, "so you don't remember us?"

Kagome shook her head lightly, "I remember my three brothers, my mother, my father… nearly every thing up to my 15th birthday, but then it is nearly blank."

Ichigo nods in understand, as do the others, though they know what happened but they won't tell her. As each knew, it was up to Kagome to recover her own memories. Orihime asks curiously, "Uryuu, how is Kagome a Shinigami if you're a Quincy? I mean, if you're a Quincy, wouldn't she be one too?"

Kagome tilted her head curiously, "what's a… Quincy?"

Uryuu sighed as he crossed his arms after he pushed up his glasses, "Quincy are a line of spiritually aware Human Warriors. They use their ability to absorb and manipulate Spiritual Energy to create bows and arrows. They were destroyed more than 200 years ago."

Kagome sighed softly, "like a Miko, though they purify demons. Perhaps that's why Grandfather always said I was a wonderful Miko, because he knew you were a Quincy." Kagome smiled at her logic as she crossed her arms. Kagome looked at her twin, "do you enjoy being a Quincy?" Uryuu looked at Kagome in surprise at her question, "you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Uryuu looked at Kagome with gentle eyes, "I'm a Quincy, have been since I was trained as a child. I continue because it's what I do."

Kagome nodded softly at his words, "if you don't enjoy it, you should quit." Kagome turned quickly away from her brother and friends with a soft growl, "Hollow scum…"

Ichigo looked toward Rukia, who had pulled out her Hollow Detector, only to shake her head in confusion. Renji sighed as he yelled out, "just trust Kagome, she's got a knack for sensing a Hollow before we can, and way before those blasted items." As Renji stopped talking, Rukia's cell started beeping, having detected a Hollow not too far off.

The group turned toward Kagome, who waved at them with a happy smile. Most raised an eyebrow as Kagome hadn't truly smiled since she saw the group. Yachiru smiled happily, "Byakko already took off for the Hollow!"

The other Shinigami split from their Gigai, as Rukia pushed Ichigo fro his own body, the group soon running after the Hollow.

As the group reaches their destination, all they find is Kagome lying on the ground with her eyes closed. Uryuu, Orihime, and Rukia quickly run over to Kagome, worried that she were hurt. Before any could speak, Toshiro scoffs 'get up.' Kagome opens her eyes with a smirk, "oh, you did follow…"

The humans and Rukia look at Kagome curiously, then toward Kenny as he speaks, "Kagome always runs-off, getting rid of the Hollow before the others can arrive. That's why she's the best in Squad 8." Kagome barely kept down her light blush at the compliment.

As the day continued and the sun started to set, Kagome stopped Toshiro as she asked, "Captain Hitsuguya, where am I supposed to sleep while in the Human World?"

Toshiro side glanced at Kagome before he started to walk again, calling over his shoulder, "in a tree for all I care."

The humans looked at Toshiro, most thinking he had just sounded annoyed at Kagome, until she smirked, "thanks!" Uryuu quickly stepped forward, saying Kagome could stay with him. Kagome nodded, "alright, sounds like fun."

As the days came and went, Kagome began to remember Uryuu's friends, the ones she saw the most of. At night Kagome would dream of a few others, but by morning she could only remember their personalities and body figures. Kagome only spoke to Kenpachi and Toshiro about her dreams, both telling Kagome that it might be a memory, so Kagome began trying to focus on the dreams more when she were alone. She soon noticed that the others in her dreams started watching a male figure more than the others as he would visit her dreams and save her from her nightmares.

After being in the human world for nearly 3 months, Kagome watched sadly as Kenpachi and Yachiru had to leave for a new assignment. 3 Months after that, Uryuu asks Kagome if she was going to talk to their mother and Sota. Kagome shakes her head and walks away, going to the river to be alone. Kagome wanted their mother and brother to know she were fine and happy, but didn't think she could face them when it was time for her to return to the Soul Society and not know when she would return next. So, Kagome had said 'no' and would keep saying 'no'.

/][\/][\/][\/][\

As Kagome was finishing up with a Hollow she had followed away from the others, Kagome noticed that several more now surrounded her. Kagome easily fought off the first five, but the next 15 caught her by surprise. Kagome growled softly as she kept jumping around, dodging attacks from the ten that were now left. Kagome growled softly, calling out angrily, "Fly Kokushibyou!" Kagome held out her sword out as it shifted into looking like a bow instead of a sword, her energy becoming the arrows. Kagome glared as she formed three arrows at a time and aimed at the Hollows, each watching her curiously before rushing forward.

Kagome released her arrows, forming more and letting those fly as well, straight through the Hollows similar to Quincy's arrows. As the last arrow flew, Kagome relaxed her hold on the long bow, her arrows allowing the Hollows to have peace and pass on. Uryuu, Ichigo, Toshiro, and Orihime see Kagome's sword's released, though they didn't ask as Kagome turned cautious eyes on them. As Kagome stood waiting, Ichigo asked curiously, "how many Hollows have been here today?"

Kagome replied unconsciously '28', but froze instantly as she had a sudden flash-back: A faceless guy and Kagome are sitting on a porch talking in the near darkness, "man I feel old."

Kagome tilted her head to the side, "oh, why do you say that? You barely look in your twenties."

The guy chuckled softly, "that's really kind of you, but I'm actually 28."

Kagome smiled, "you really aren't that much older than me, I'm only 24."

The guy shook his head softly, "you don't look that old, though you speak like you've been around as long as I have." ~END FLASHBACK~

Kagome shakes her head lightly as Uryuu walks over to her, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks," Kagome smiled gently at her twin before joining with her Gigai, as did the other Shinigami, while Ichigo joined with his own body.

Rukia looked at her Hollow Detector, "I'm visiting Urahara's shop, I've got to get more supplies. You guys need anything?"

Before Kagome can ask who Urahara is, Rangiku replied, "we'll all go. Kagome's never been."

Ichigo nods, "yeah, Yuzu wants me to pick something up for her."

As the group headed toward Urahara's shop, Kagome listened as every one spoke, though Oihime and Chad had to leave with other plans. As they reach the shop, Kagome quickly recognizes the porch as the one from her memory. Kagome unknowingly held her breath as Rukia knocked on the front door with the others around them, but sighed softly as an extremely large guy answered the door, "ah, Rukia, Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Kenpachi. Please come in." The large guy moved to the side, "Mr. Urahara isn't here right now, he went with Yoruichi."

Kagome walked slowly behind Kenpachi and Yachiru, but stopped as she heard a soft voice on the other side of the isle she was looking at, "Uryuu, why won't you tell Hat and Clogs about Kagome being back?"

Uryuu replied in a low hiss, "it's none of your business, Kurosaki."

Ichigo sighed before he spoke again, "he'll find out sooner or later. What about telling Kagome who he is? She'll have to meet him for items for her Gigai anyway."

Ichigo replied lowly, almost too low for Kagome to hear, "the last night before Kagome left, the night of the party, she and Urahara disappeared outside, so I followed. Neither noticed, that or they didn't care, but I watched them. Before they rejoined the party… Urahara kissed Kagome's cheek."

Ichigo scoffed softly, "she's 25 like us, isn't she? She's old enough to take care of herself, besides, Hat and Clogs has been asking about her for a year and a half, but yet you haven't told him that she's died."

Kagome stopped listening as she slowly walked away, over toward the one that gave her orders for the time being, "Captain Hitsugaya…" Toshiro turned, knowing that when Kagome called him by title she was deep in thought, "I'm going to wait outside."

Toshiro watched as Kagome turned and slowly walked out of the store, "Rangiku, stay here." Rangiku nodded, being worried for her young friend. Toshiro follows Kagome outside, "come." Kagome lifts her head slightly to look over at Toshiro, nodding softly before following after her temporary captain.

The two walked silently for several blocks before Toshiro spoke in his normal monotone voice, "what's bothering you this time?"

Kagome sighs softly as she replies, "I remembered something about a guy and me… on that porch back there. Every night I dream of so much pain while being surrounded by a few people and a large forest… These random dreams and rare memories that only give a small amount of information confuse me so much."

Toshiro listens silently and carefully as Kagome speaks, waiting for her to finish before speaking, "perhaps you've been working too hard, you've yet to have a vacation." Since she had been found by Kenpachi, Kagome had trained every day until she was a Shinigami, then she faced a Hollow nearly every day after because of her high Spiritual Energy, similar to Ichigo's. Kagome stood in stunned silence, before she could argue, Toshiro spoke again, "you'll take a vacation when I can find the perfect place that you won't be bothered by any Hollows. Don't make me send Rangiku with you."

Kagome put her hands down in defeat as she nods, "alright, I'll take a vacation."

It was barely a week later that Toshiro found Kagome, having found her the perfect place to have a vacation. Kagome had packed her a small backpack since she knew it was only a matter of time before Toshiro found a place for her. Kagome followed Toshiro to Urahara's shop, wondering why they were going there, but she knew not to ask. Tessai opens the door for the couple, showing them to the 'basement', where Kagome showed her enthusiasm to Tessai's enjoyment.

Kagome split from her Gigai before stretching contently but yelled, "hey! Give Kokushibyou back!"

Toshiro shook his head as he pulled the strap for Kokushibyou's sheath over his shoulder to make an X across his back with his own sword, Hyourinmaru. "No, I'm taking him with me until your vacation is over."

Kagome sighed as she watched Toshiro leave, followed by Tessai and her Gigai. Kagome picked up her backpack and began exploring silently for a few hours before dropping her backpack under a tree not far from the ladder leading up to the shop. Kagome climbed the tree and sat on a large limb as she thought about what Toshiro had said before he left 'you'll have to stay here for 2 weeks, unless summoned by Rangiku, Rengji, or myself.' Kagome sighed once more as she wondered how Kenpachi and Yachiru were fairing with their mission they were sent on the day before. Looking around, Kagome sighed once more as she realize she was completely alone for 2 weeks.

The first 3 days, Kagome would relax most of the morning, but by noon she would start running around, testing and training her speed and stamina. By the 4th day, Kagome reached for her sword, only to sigh as she remembered that Toshiro had taken with him. Kagome would even go to the hot spring she found every evening, to help her stay calm in the quiet place that she was now in.

Kagome was glad she didn't have to hide her tail and ears, but she liked to work on her illusions to hide them for when she walked around the human world without her Gigai. Incase a normal human with high Spirit Energy should see her, they wouldn't think much of her.

On the 7th evening, Kagome stripped of her clothes, her ears and tail hidden as she tried to hold her illusion for 24 hours, and climbed into the hot spring. After a few minutes, Kagome began meditating, as she did each time in the hot springs, each time helping her remember a little more of her life.

As she began to remember a memory that had been haunting her a lot recently, Kagome began to slowly sink into a shadow in the water. Kagome could barely see herself being surrounded by 3 guys, each seeming to attack her though they didn't move. Before she realized what was happening, Kagome was up to her waist in the shadow and nearly a foot under the surface of the water. As she tried to pull herself out of the shadow, Kagome saw a hand reaching toward her. Kagome quickly grabs the hand as she begins thinking she's loosing oxygen. The hand easily pulled Kagome out of the water, only to release her as the owner of the hand shed his haori.

The person placed his haori over Kagome's naked form before sitting a few feet back as said girl slowly caught her breath. Kagome sputters a 'thank-you' to the person before she wipes her eyes with the haori sleeve. Once her eyes were dried, Kagome shook her head from instinct, only to stop as she heard a guy laughing and a cat hissing in protest. Kagome slowly lifted her head, freezing as she saw a guy with a straw hat and a black cat glaring softly at her like a normal wet cat would.

Kagome unconsciously wrapped the haori tighter around her lithe form as she watched the two carefully, asking cautiously, "who are you?"

The guy chuckles before saying, "I'm Kisuke Urahara, the owner of the shop above you. This is my friend, Yoruichi."

Kagome glanced up toward the ladder that led to the shop then back toward Yoruichi, "what is she?"

Kisuke replies, "Yoruichi will let you know when she's ready."

Kagome nodded in acceptance before asking, "why have you not asked my name?"

Kisuke rubs the back of his neck softly before replying, "we've met before, though it was brief. Tessai told me that you've lost your memories." Kagome nodded softly as she listened carefully as she stared at Kisuke.

Kagome's eyes widened as she exclaimed, "you! You're the faceless guy in my memory!" Kagome suddenly clutched her head as several memories flooded her mind. After several minutes, Kagome nearly fell over to her side, but caught herself in time as she relaxed very little. Kagome placed a clawed hand to her chest as her heart thumped inside rapidly. Kisuke and Yoruichi watched Kagome carefully as she slowly lifted her head, "I remember now… the weekend I met you and all the others… I remember… I actually remember that weekend." Kagome looked up at Kisuke with an excited smile at actually remembering what she though was a full weekend.

Kisuke smiles warmly, silently asking Yoruichi to let the others know, which she agrees. Once Yoruichi was gone from the 'basement', Kisuke stood and turned his back to Kagome, "you should probably get dressed before we continue speaking. I'm sure Uryuu and your other friends would be angry with me if I allowed you to sit in my haori while we spoke." Kagome quickly blushes as she murmurs 'pervert' as she quickly gets dressed in her Shinigami uniform.

Once dressed, Kagome and Kisuke sit below her chosen tree and talk about her lost memories and what she could remember. Kagome told about being a Shinigami, having been found by Kenpachi and Yachiru, and about her family. After a few hours, Kagome relaxes and allows Kisuke to see her demon features, though she still couldn't remember how she got them.

As the sky darkened, Kisuke says, "I'll help as much as I can, when I can. I'd like you to get your memories back."

Kagome jumped forward and happily wrapped her arms around Kisuke's neck, "thank you, so much." Kagome sudden began blushing darkly as she sat back, realizing she was hugging some one she barely knew.

Kisuke laughed softly, "you should rest, we've got long days ahead of us now."

Kagome shook her head lightly, "I can't leave this place for another week. Captain Hitsukgaya's orders."

Kisuke laughs softly, "we won't have to leave, not unless we think of a good lead that might get you those memories you want back." Kagome nods in understanding, glad to have some one to talk with once more.

As the long days pass, Kisuke learns more about Kagome, unknowingly causing him to see her in a new way. Making him want even more to help her get her lost memories back. Kagome had also remembered how she had felt for Kisuke, just before the end of her last visit with Uryuu. The two growing closer as they stayed in the 'basement' and spoke, though neither would admit to their feelings, not wanting to lose the other's friendship.

On the 3rd to last day, Kisuke was finally able to convince Kagome to see her mother and younger brother, though she didn't have to actually speak with them. The next day, Kagome and Kisuke sneak up to the shop, where Kagome joins with her Gigai. After making sure they had what they needed, the two run to the train station and travel for several miles before exiting at the last stop. After walking several blocks, Kagome stops as she looks up at the Shrine steps. Kisuke looks back at Kagome with soft eyes as she pulls up the hood of her cloak to hide her face from view. Kisuke silently grabbed Kagome's hand and led the way up the many steps.

At the top, Kagome stops as she starts to look around, seeing that nearly nothing had changed since she had last remembered being there. Kagome barely bit back a gasp as she saw the biggest change. She silently released Kisuke's hand as she slowly walked toward the dieing Goshinboku. As she got closer, Kagome suddenly dropped to her knees as she began chanting a soft prayer for the tree that had seen her grow.

As Kagome finished chanting, she sensed a slightly familiar energy walking toward them. The energy soon spoke in a guy's voice, "can I help you?"

Kisuke easily replied, "my girlfriend heard of this shrine and wanted to visit." Kagome blushed lightly as she stands, keeping her face hidden in her hood. Barely looking at the guy before quickly looking back at the ground, Kagome murmured very softly 'Sota'.

Sota nods in understanding as he asks softly, "would you like a tour?" Kisuke agrees, grabbing Kagome's hand as they follow Sota around the grounds as he spoke about the grounds and its legends. As they neared the old Well House, Sota fell silent for a few moments before speaking gently, "I'd show you inside but it isn't very safe any more."

As the three begin walking back toward the front of the shrine grounds, Kisuke asks curiously, "are there any others that work here? It seems like a big place for just one person."

Sota nods as he easily replies, "yeah, there's 3 others. My mother and 2 adopted brothers are at the store but should be returning soon."

It didn't take long to reach the front of the shrine once more, Kagome and Kisuke began sensing 2 energies that were similar to a Hollow, but not as threatening. Kagome watched as her mother and 2 other guys reached the top of the stairs, the guys carrying two bags each. Kagome barely contains her gasp as she realized she should know both, and she quickly recognized the one she called her little brother, Shippo.

Sota waves to his family, "welcome back."

Sota's mother smiles gently at her son, seeing the two beside him, "oh, guests?" Sota nods softly before she turns to the two, "welcome. Have you been given a tour?"

Kisuke nods, "yes, and what a beautiful Shrine it is."

Kagome barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes, though she knew he wasn't lying, the Shrine had always been beautiful to her. Kagome glanced at the two guys, seeing that they were watching her and Kisuke carefully. The group was soon introduced, though Kisuke managed to jump around Kagome's name.

Kagome barely pays attention as the small group talks in the shade after their mother put away the groceries with Sota's help. After a while, Kagome listens carefully as Kisuke speaks cautiously, "Mrs. Higurashi, I should have said something earlier, but I wished to actually speak with you for a while." Kagome watched her mother's reaction as she listens carefully, "I know your son, Uryuu. I met Kagome a long while back, but I've known Uryuu for some time now. Kagome had spoken so much about this place that I invited my friend to join me to see if it was as beautiful as she mention, and it is."

Kagome watched as her mother softly excused herself and headed for the house. The eldest, Urame, spoke softly, "I'm sorry, my little sister is still a sore subject for our mother."

Kisuke asks gently, "why, did something happen? I've asked about her, but Uryuu won't say anything to me about her."

Sota glances toward the house before replying, "Uryuu never was much for talking about things that upset him. You see, Kagome died nearly 2 years ago."

Kisuke gasps softly in 'surprise', "what? I'm sorry for saying anything. Please, will you pass on my apologies to your mother. She seems like a sweet woman, I didn't mean to upset her."

Kagome didn't listen as Sota replied, instead shifting silently to look toward the stairs once more as she begins sensing several new energies heading toward them. Before she could see who the energies belonged to, she jumped to her feet as she faced the woods behind the Shrine. Growling lowly in the back of her throat, before she took off running as fast as she could in her Gigai.

Kisuke sighs softly as he watches Kagome running into the woods, 'please be careful, you don't have your Zanpakto.' He then turns toward the three guys as he rubs the back of his neck, "sorry, my girlfriend has this disease of sorts. If she's near woods too long she runs into them for a while."

Sota asks curiously, "oh? How long is she normally gone for?"

Kisuke thinks quickly before shaking his head, "I'm not always sure, it depends on how thick the woods are and how deep." The three brothers raise an eye brow as each think the same, 'he's lying through his teeth.' As Kisuke had finished speaking, he looked toward the stairs as several others appeared, 'more with that odd Hollow-like energy. That one has energy like Chad and Orihime.'

Sota waved to the odd looking group as they walked over, nearly every jumping as they heard a loud screech from within the woods. Before the group could move to investigate, they saw Kagome walking out of the woods, still wearing her cloak.

Kisuke asks curiously since he heard the screech, "did you have some trouble?" Kagome easily replies by shaking her head 'no'.

Sota quickly asks, "what are you talking about, and what was that noise?"

Kagome and Kisuke look over at Sota silently, though Kagome couldn't help but feel pride that her brother had enough Spirit Energy to have heard that Hollow's dieing screech. Kagome nearly jumps as a guy with long white hair speaks, "you better give us an answer."

Kisuke replies nervously, "I don't think you would understand. Besides, there are children present."

Kisuke glances down at a small boy that had been standing now between Shippo and a young woman. A few in the group look toward the boy, while several looked over at Kagome, "Daddy, that person… has a funny scent." Kagome's eyes widen slightly as she realizes that the small boy had just called her little brother 'daddy'.

Shippo quickly picked up the small boy that appeared to be nearly 2 years old as the guy with white hair glared at Kagome's cloaked form, "why don't you show yourself?"

Kagome shakes her head as Kisuke quickly takes a step in front of Kagome, "please, she can't. It's for her safety, as well as every one else's."

The woman near Shippo spoke softly, "you don't have to worry, my husband and the others are quite able to take care of themselves, as well as the rest of us."

Kagome chuckles softly as she silently takes hold of Kisuke's hand, "then follow." She then took off running toward the well house, having a feeling they could speak in private near there.

Sota asks curiously, "why did you lead us here? Who are you?"

Kagome sighed softly, "I don't know, but I had a feeling we could speak in private here." Kagome then turned and slowly reached out toward the Well House door, only to bring it back as it began to spoke at her fingertips, "you are a better Priest than Grandfather could have ever dreamed."

Sota looks at Kagome curiously, wondering why he didn't sense that she was a demon since his shield caused her some harm, though not much. "Of course, some one has to be able to protect and bless the souls. My mother use to, but after she…" Sota sighed softly as Shippo placed a hand on his shoulder, "will you stop jumping around and tell us who you are?"

Kagome sighs softly, "I will understand if you hate me."

Urame speaks curiously, "why would we hate you? We don't even know who you are, you won't show us."

Kagome glances at Kisuke's reassuring smile before replying, "they know me." Kagome pointed lightly toward Shippo and Sota, "though you look familiar."

Shippo slowly walks forward, after handing his son over to the woman from earlier, slowly reaching up toward Kagome's hood. After a few short minutes of standing in silence, Shippo pushes Kagome's hood back only to jump back a foot in surprise. Nearly all of the odd group gasped in surprise, several asking how she were there since they knew she had died. Kagome even heard one ask how she were alive, but hadn't contacted her family.

The group fell silent as a near duplicate of Kagome walked forward to stand in front of Kagome, tears forming in her eyes. All watched as the double suddenly slapped Kagome, but were surprised when Kagome didn't flinch as she was hit. The double cried out, "why didn't you contact us? We watched you die and saw you get buried. How are you here, why are you here?"

Kagome listened to each word carefully as her double spoke, before speaking emotionlessly, "I haven't contacted you because I don't know you. I didn't contact my brothers because I couldn't face them as I am now."

The guy with white hair suddenly spoke, "how are you here if you died? You don't smell like dirt and bones. You smell like… I'm not sure… I smell flesh, but no actual scent to it."

Kagome tilted her head slightly, "you smell my scent?"

The guy nods, "of course I do. You should know that."

Kagome shook her head lightly, "I don't, I told you, I don't know you. Anyway, I'm in what's called a Gigai, other wise you probably wouldn't see me."

Kisuke shook his head lightly, "they might, most of them heard the Hollow screeching before it died."

Kagome nodded in understanding, one of the guys asking curiously, "what's a… Gigai? I've not heard of that before."

Kagome looked toward the guy, 'he's got an energy like Uryuu.' "A Gigai is an artificial body that allows me to be in contact with humans. Though I'm not nearly as strong as I am out of this Gigai."

The guy with white hair begins laughing as he says, "that means your back to being a weak human like you were when we first met. This is priceless."

The duplicate softly warned the guy to not make fun of Kagome, seeing said girl glaring at him. Kagome suddenly growls out, "shut up, Dog-breath."

The guy with white hair stops laughing as he stares at Kagome in surprise at what she had spoken. Kagome caught the soft sound of others chuckling as the guy quickly asked, "why would you call me that? You never let Kouga call me that."

"You have dog breath," Kagome tilted her head slightly, "Kouga, who's that?"

Kagome barely paid attention as a slightly older guy moved happily to the front of the group, announcing his presence, to which Kagome ignores for asking Kisuke if she were actually speaking to them or dreaming. Kisuke chuckles softly, saying she were awake. As Kouga begins pouting, Kagome asks, "who are you guys anyway? You act as though you know me, but I can't remember any of you… Except Shippo and Souta."

Before any could react, Sota asks curiously, "Kagome, why can't you remember any one?"

Kagome shakes her head lightly, "I lost nearly all of my memories from just before my 15th birthday to the time I died. I remember most of the times with you and Mom, and I know Shippo, and that he's our brother, but I can't remember how he came to be our brother since he has different parents than us and Uryuu." 'Should I tell them that I got fox features after I died? No, I'll leave that for another time.'

Shippo then starts pointing to different people and saying their names; Inuyasha, Kikyo, Rin & their son~Shou~, Miroku, wife~Toshiko~, daughter~Yuki~, son~Akira~, Sango, Kirara, Kouga, Hakkaku, and Ayame. Kagome greeted each politely, though she still didn't recognize them.

Shippo smirks as he looks at Kagome, glancing at Inuyasha, "Kagome, maybe if you ask us to _sit_ with you some where, you might remember something. You use to tell me you love _sitting _under Goshinboku."

Inuyasha's eyes widen as he starts waving his arms, "don't you dare. Shippo, I'm going to hurt you." Inuyasha quickly looked at Kagome, "don't say anything!" Kagome watched curiously as Inuyasha continued growling at Shippo to stop talking and trying to convince Kagome not to say anything.

Kagome thought about what Shippo had been saying, noticing how he would say 'sit', causing her to think about it more. 'Sit. I feel like I have said that a lot.' Speaking softly 'sit', Kagome and most others watch with wide eyes as Inuyasha slams face first into the ground. Shippo and several others begin laughing at Inuyasha's fate as he mumbles several words into the ground. Kikyo knelt beside Inuyasha to comfort him as he slowly was able to sit up.

Kagome speaks nervously, seeing the anger in Inuyasha's energy, "what happened?"

Inuyasha glared up at Kagome and Shippo as the later explained, "before you died, a long time ago, you placed a Subjugation necklace on Inuyasha because he use to be so mean and angry with every one. You chose the word 'sit' to help control him, and it worked too. As time went, you used the word less and less, to the point you used it when he tried getting into unnecessary fights. The only reason he still has them on is because you promised to take them off after we defeated our biggest enemy, but you died that day during battle and he's had them every since."

Kagome listened carefully as her brother spoke, though he only gave as much detail as he needed, but nothing more. Placing a hand on her head, ignoring the sound of her watch beeping, as she begins remembering something. Kagome nearly drops to the ground, only to be caught by Kisuke. Shippo, Sota, and most of the other guys watched Kisuke carefully as he was in physical contact with their sister and friend. Kagome takes several deep, calming breathes as she grasps her head, remember a bit from her past. As Kagome moves her hands, she ignores the sound of her alarm shutting off.

Kagome looks up at her brothers and her friends, remembering that she did know them, though she didn't remember how. Shippo smiled happily, "I knew my plan would work."

Sota chuckled softly before asking curiously, "Kagome, what was with your alarm?"

Kagome's eyes widen some as she jumps to her feet, "oh no, I've got to split!" Sota and Shippo quickly move to stand in front of Kagome, both saying they didn't want her to leave yet. Kagome chuckles softly, "no, I'm not leaving. I just have to split from my Gigai." Nearly every one looked curiously at Kagome as she tried to split from her Gigai, but failed. The group watched as Kagome would get nearly an inch out of her Gigai before being dragged back in until she couldn't move out at all.

Kagome sighs in frustration as she murmurs, "where's Rukia when you need her?"

Kisuke asks curiously, never seeing some one fail to leave their Gigai, "what's wrong? Can't you split?"

Kagome shook her head lightly as she explains, "I'm not like most Shinigami. If I stay in my Gigai too long I start to become one with it. They've tried to make a Gigai that could hold me longer but none have worked. Now I'm stuck until I can get to Rukia, she's got a glove that can shove me from this Gigai."

Kisuke lifts his cane to Kagome's chest, catching every one's attention as he says, "like this?" He then pushes the end of his cane through Kagome's chest, pushing Kagome out of her Gigai.

Kagome stumbles back a couple feet as her Gigai drops to the ground, stretching as she uses an illusion to hide her tail, ears, and odd looking legs. Kagome suddenly wrapped her arms around Kisuke's neck, "thanks!"

Shippo asks curiously, "what's up with your clothes? They're like Inuyasha's but black, and a few other differences…"

Kagome chuckles, having no idea what Shippo was talking about, "these are issued to all Shinigami, though a few have changed theirs to fit their style more." As Sota was about to say something, Kagome growls softly, "stay back." The group watched in surprise as a white spike flew toward them from the woods. Kagome easily punched the spike to the ground as she looked around, though mostly toward the woods.

Sota asked as he and most of the others stood on guard, "where'd that come from?"

Before Kagome could reply 3 more spikes were headed for the group. Kagome growled softly as she knocked one of the spikes to the ground, "keep Mother in the house." Shippo and Inuyasha easily knocked the other two spikes to the ground. Kagome glanced back as Rin, Toshiko, and the children ran for the house. Kagome was soon punching several spikes to the ground, as were a few other demons. Inuyasha soon grumbled about not having his sword, having learned to control his full demon side, as several others also silently complained about the lack of weaponry.

Sota and Shippo quickly run for the house and find several of their own weapons, Kisuke pulling his sword from his cane. Kagome spoke as the two brothers ran back toward them, "those won't have much affect against this guy."

Shippo nodded in understanding, "perhaps not, but they'll help for now."

Kagome nodded as she noticed the spikes had stopped flying a short time before several shot toward them all at once. Kagome chuckles softly before easily moving as fast as Ichigo in his Bankai form, slicing several spikes into pieces with her claws and hitting the rest to the ground.

Shippo looked surprised at Kagome, "whoa, when did you learn to move that quick?"

Kagome chuckled as she smirked at her brother, "I'm dead, besides, I'm not the only one. Most others I know can also move that quick."

Shippo smiled excitedly, "I think you actually moved quicker than Urame, and he's the fastest one around here."

Inuyasha growled lowly, "pay attention!" Shippo nodded as he quickly raised his guard, while Kagome had never lowered hers.

Kagome bit back a growl as she heard laughter near the edge of the woods, the odd group watching as a guy with short brown hair walked out from the shadows, "you really are an amusing Shinigami. I've never seen one struggle to split from their Gigai before."

"Who are you?" Kagome asked as she watched the guy carefully.

The guy smirked as he stood casually, "I'm Kyo…"

Kagome glanced at Kisuke as he murmured, "…Arancar…" Kyo smiled in amusement, "we need the others. Where there's one, there are bound to be more."

Kagome nodded in understand, having heard plenty about the Arancar and Vizaards. Sota spoke softly, "you can use the phone in the house. Come on, I'll show you." Kisuke nodded and the two quickly ran for the house.

Kyo laughed as he saw the 2 guys running for the house, quickly throwing a white spike at the younger one. Kagome easily reached the spike and punched it to the ground, "leave them alone, your fight is with me." Kagome quickly ran forward, using her speed to appear in 3 places at once, though only one was actually her.

Kyo easily deflects Kagome's attacks with the normal sword and her body, laughing softly as he uses a dagger and cuts Kagome's left leg as she tries to kick his side. Kagome jumps backward several feet to allow her leg the short time it needed to heal. Kyo laughs once more as he says, "you'll need to be stronger than this to defeat us."

Kagome's eyes widen slightly as she sees 2 others join the first, a guy and a girl with black hair. The girl scoffed, "I don't see why we bother, Shinigami are weak."

Kagome's eyes flashed with anger as she growls, "Shinigami are _not_ weak!" Just as she stopped speaking, Kagome lifted her borrowed sword in time to block the second guy's attack as he suddenly appeared to her right. Kagome smirked as she glanced at the girl, seeing surprise in her eyes, though only for a split second. Kagome pushes the second guy away before attacking him, the girl soon joining barely a minute later. As the girl joins the fight, so do Inuyasha, Shippo, Urame, Kouga, and Ayame. Miroku and Sango not being quick enough to keep up with the Arancar's attacks.

It wasn't long before the normal weapons were broken or discarded and the demons went to using their more natural attacks. Shippo using his illusions, Kouga, Ayame, Inuyasha, and Kagome were using their fists, claws, and feet, while Urame used his fire attacks. Kagome and the Arancar were keeping up with each other, but the demons were slowly tiring. While the demons were fighting the other two Arancar, Kagome was once more fighting against Kyo, though she wasn't fairing well.

As Kyo continuously cut Kagome's body the more she wished she had her sword with her. After her left arm is nearly covered completely in blood and her sleeve had been ripped off, the right sleeve having several gashes, Kagome jumps away from Kyo as far as she could get. Kyo laughs before asking, "what's the matter, giving up already?"

Kagome held back a smirk, knowing that the Arancar couldn't see that she was already healing, her wounds hidden beneath her blood and clothes. Kagome takes a calming breath before replying, "no, just catching my breath."

Kyo laughs softly at Kagome's sarcasm, ignoring Kisuke and Sota as they rejoined their group. Sota asks before Kagome runs forward, back at Kyo, "Kagome, are you alright?"

Urame nodded, "she'll be fine. It was hard to see, but she jumped back long enough for a few of her wounds to heal already." Sota nodded in understanding as he looked over at his sister, watching her fight against the Arancar without a weapon, except her claws.

After several more minutes of fight against the Arancar, though the second two stood back to watch as Kyo easily kept a step ahead of Kagome, since she didn't have her weapon. It wasn't long after the other Shinigami and their friends showed, the group quickly attacking that three Arancar. Toshiro stops by Kagome long enough to give her her sword. Once she was healed enough, Kagome slowly walked forward, "leave him." Kagome pointed toward Kyo with her sword, smirking as she pushed the sheath into her sash, "he's mine."

The Shinigami nodded before they continued facing against the other two Arancar, know Kagome could take care of herself, especially when she had her sword. Kagome ran forward and quickly began attacking Kyo once more with Toshiro at her side, causing him to up his speed. Kagome growled softly as Kyo cut her across her back before kicking Toshiro away from him and into Renji, who had tried attacking the second guy from behind. Kagome glanced around, seeing her friends were getting hurt more and more, while she was able to heal herself and keep fighting.

Kagome growled as she faced Kyo, her eyes changing to a piercing golden yellow as she called out, "light the way, Kokushibyou!" Kagome swung her sword above her head as it lengthened and turned from steel to electricity. Smirking in excitement, Kagome snapped her arm forward, sending the lightning whip toward Kyo, who dodged quickly.

Kagome easily continues flicking her whip toward Kyo, who dodged several times, but also ended up getting hit several times. The other Shinigami saw Kagome attacking Kyo and slowly gaining ground, giving them a new resolve to continue. As Kagome continues to use her electrical whip, Kyo quickly adjusts his movement to dodge the weapon, causing Kagome to growl as he gets closer to her. Kagome listens as her sword speaks with her, telling her what to do.

Kyo glares at Kagome as she starts spinning her whip above her head once more, catching the attention of several others, "~~~~~!" Her sword quickly retracts back to steel, though black instead of the normal gray. Kagome caught her sword backward from the normal grip before shoving the blade into the ground, right into the center of her own shadow, all the way to the guard.

Kagome closes her eyes as the closest shadow to Kyo shoots a black vine out at the Arancar. Kyo quickly begins moving around, trying to get away from the black vines and shadows, slicing fruitlessly at a few. It wasn't long before a vine wrapped around Kyo's ankle and dragged him through the air toward the attached shadow. The other two Arancar quickly forgot about their opponents and ran to help their friend, grabbing his hands to try to pull him out of the shadow that was up to his waist. Kagome smirked as the three Arancar were suddenly pulled into the shadow.

The other Shinigami and every one looked toward where Kagome had been last, but only saw the handle of her sword sticking out of her shadow. Uryuu and Sota quickly begin calling out to Kagome, but they receive no reply. Shippo walks over toward the shadow with his sister's sword, "she's nearby."

Kisuke nods in agreement, "I still sense her Shinigami energy… I just can't find the source." Toshiro, Rangiku, Uryuu, and several other Shinigami nod in agreement.

The large group continues searching the nearby area for Kagome, until they see the three Arancar run from separate shadows. The group quickly got ready to fight, only to watch in surprise as the three vanish as quickly as they could. Looking toward her sword, the group watches as Kagome easily climbs out of her shadow, soon pulling her sword out, "thanks Kokushibyou." Every one quickly gathered around Kagome as she sheathed her sword, soon placing it on her back as she always had it. Kagome barely heard as several asked what had happened in the shadows. Kagome chuckles as she replies, "those three fought against something worse than themselves, alone."

Ichigo quickly asks, "what could be worse than an Arancar, besides Vizards and high level Hollows?"

Kagome shrugs softly, "I'm not sure, I didn't get a good look at him." The group's eyes widen slightly as she says 'him'. "I did see something though, oddly familiar…"

Shippo placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "Kagome-onee-san, what was it you saw?"

Kagome tilted her head slightly, "I saw a spider tattooed on the guys arms, though it looked more like a scar than a tattoo."

The demons, Miroku, and Sango quickly glance at each other before Shippo asks, "could any one enter you shadow and face this guy?"

Kagome nodded softly, "I think so, but this is the first I used that attack. I wouldn't let some one in just for fun, something about this guy screams evil."

Inuyasha rose a fist as he spoke, "let me in there, I'll face him."

Kagome shook her head lightly, "no, anyway, Kokushibyou says that who ever is in the Shadow might face something different than another. They fought the spider guy, but you might fight a dragon, it just depends on what is scarier or fiercer than the one that was dragged in."

Inuyasha flexes his claws, "then I'll just have to fight you and 'convince' you to let me enter that shadow of yours."

Kagome takes a step back as Inuyasha takes a running step forward, only to get slammed face first as Kagome yelps 'sit'. Chuckling softly, "I think I could get use to that." Inuyasha grumbles angrily as he lies on the ground in a minute hole, others chuckling around him. Kagome stops chuckling as her eyes widen in surprise and nervousness, catching the attention of her family and the demons.

Toshiro spoke in his normal I'm-your-superior-so-listen voice, "Kagome Zaraki of Squad 8." Kagome turns slowly, but quickly stands at attention as she faces the slightly younger captain. "Do explain why you disobeyed direct orders." Before Kagome could begin to explain, Kisuke starts talking, only to be silenced by a glare from Toshiro, "you're on thin ice already, don't make it thinner."

Kagome took a calming breath, ignoring the surprise in her family and friends expression at her nervousness toward some one younger than her and a guy at that. "Sir, Kisuke joined me in the 'basement' about a week ago and helped me recover several of my memories. After I remembered my last weekend with Uryuu and his friends, Kisuke convinced me to come see my family. Hoping it would help trigger more memories. Captain Hitsugaya, I have, I've recovered more memories. I remembered that I know them," Kagome pointed lazily toward the demons, Miroku, and Sango, "though I still can't remember how."

Toshiro puts a hand up to stop Kagome from speaking, "since you did recover some memories you won't be punished… this time."

Kagome smiles widely before rushing forward and hugging Toshiro happily, surprising the ones that weren't Shinigami, except Rukia. Several Shinigami easily notice the jealous stare of one of their companions, while a protective stare from several that they didn't know.

Kagome soon introduced every one, except her mother, not wanting her to know so it wouldn't hurt her mother as bad when she had to return to the Soul Society. Kagome watches as most got along with each other, though she chuckled as Inuyasha tried showing off, saying that he was just as strong as a Shinigami. Kagome also learned that Sango had become able to see spirits after being in her Era for several months.

A short time later that week, Kisuke tells Kagome about his past as a Shinigami, knowing he could trust her to know even more about him. Kagome happily listens, thanking him for trusting her with his past. As Kisuke and Kagome unrealized how often they are together, the others do. Some hoping they would date, while a small few tried to keep them apart as much as possible.

Nearly a year later, Kisuke finally gets up the courage to ask Kagome out on an actual date. Kisuke having noticed that there were a few that didn't approve of the two being together, being protective of Kagome as they knew how easily she was to be broken in the past before she lost her memories. Shippo and Urame being ones to distract Uryuu and Inuyasha, though out the year, trying to give Kisuke as much time as he could get with Kagome.

While Kisuke was looking for her, Kagome was talking with Toshiro, "you've received a new assignment. You leave tomorrow." Kagome barely holds back from yelling out at the captain before her as he speaks, "I don't know when you'll be returning here, if ever."

Kagome's eyes widen at his words, unable to hold back any more, "please, isn't there some one else that can go?"

Toshiro shook his head, "no, you were asked for personally. It's either go there or go back to Soul Society."

Kagome growled lowly in aggravation, "who would ask for me?"

Toshiro looks at his paperwork before replying, "Captain Zaraki." Kagome falls silent, having been missing her first friends from the Soul Society, "be ready, you leave tomorrow around noon." Kagome nods silently in understand, having known all along she wouldn't always be allowed to stay near her family, though she had wished it had been longer. "Kagome, I know you've been remembering so much here, but you knew this would happen."

Kagome nodded slowly, "I know, I was just hoping I would have more time. I've missed a lot, but I've gained a lot as well." Toshiro nodded softly in agreement, dismissing Kagome to do what she pleased for the night. Kagome silently left Toshiro's side and began walking until she saw Uryuu and his friends walking toward her. Without a second thought, Kagome turned the nearest corner and took off running as fast as her Gigai would allow her to move.

Reaching Uryuu's apartment, Kagome quickly packed her bag of her Shinigami items and set her backpack by the front door. Tears began forming in her eyes, thinking about how she had nearly all of her memories back. Except that of her death, Inuyasha betraying her for Kikyo, and the last battle, and no one was telling her.

Once she was done packing, Kagome left the building, leaving her Gigai in her room with a note. Running several feet above Karakura Town, Kagome searches for any Hollow to release her frustration out on. After searching for nearly half an hour, Kagome races toward an empty building with 3 Hollows. It didn't take much for Kagome to finish the first two Hollow, finishing that last as her friends showed up. Urame, Shippo, and all of her friends she had met through Uryuu were there, except Kisuke and his small group. Most asked Kagome if she were alright, to which she replied, "I'm unhurt… sorry." Kagome quickly disappears out the building, running through the sky once more.

Uryuu and the others began glancing around, wondering what was going on with their friend. Toshiro turns as though he doesn't care and begins walking away, easily catching the attention of the others. Rangiku sighs softly as she glances at the sky, realization hitting her on what was wrong.

Orihime asks softly, "Rangiku-san, do you know what's wrong with Kagome-san?"

Rangiku shakes her head lightly, "I'm sorry, but as a Lieutenant, I'm sworn to keep my mouth shut and not tell."

All fell silent in thought seconds before Toshiro spoke, "she's being transferred to a new assignment." As every one moved to stand in Toshiro's path, he glares as they yell out their questions, "I had no say." Every one falls silent as they listen, "this is Captain Yamamoto's decision."

Ichigo quickly speaks, "then take us to him, we'll try to convince him to let her stay."

Toshiro scoffs as he replies, "stop talking already, Yamamoto's mind is made up already and he won't change."

Chad asks softly, "when does she leave?"

Rangiku sighed softly as she replies, "tomorrow at noon." Several gasped in surprise at the quick release to a new assignment.

/\[]/\[]/\

Kagome easily drops to the ground, walking silently through the park, trying to clear her mind as she tried to decide how to tell the others she was leaving. Making up her mind, Kagome leaves the park, heading home for her Gigai, then to find her friends. Searching for nearly half an hour, Kagome takes a break in a park near Kurasaki residence. Sitting on a swing, Kagome looks up quickly as she hears some one calling her name. Running toward her were her friends, surprised when Orihime quickly wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck with tears forming in her eyes.

Kagome asks curiously, "what's the matter, has something happened?"

Orihime wipes her eyes as she speaks, "don't go."

Kagome sighed softly as she stands beside Orihime and Chad, "did Toshiro tell you?" The group nodded slowly to confirm her suspicions, "I don't have a choice, I'm a Shinigami, I have to go where I'm assigned. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

Urame asks curiously, "Kagome, have you told any one yet?"

Kagome blushes lightly, knowing exactly who he was referring, "no, not yet."

After a few minutes Kagome is told to meet up at Kisuke's in 2 hours. Kagome softly agrees as she sits back on the swing with Shippo lightly pushing her. Kagome sitting silently on the swing as she waited with her three brothers, the four talking about the last year and how close they had gotten. Kagome had learned morea bout being a demon and about her sword. Kagome could now transform her own body into her true form, a black fox with a grey ring around her tan tipped tail.

An hour and a half later, Kagome follows her brothers to Kisuke's shop, curious when they find a note tapped to the front door. Shippo grabs the note and unfolds it before reading, "there's a gift for Kagome inside." Urame opens the door for every one, Kagome finding the box on the counter.

On the box is a second note, telling Kagome to take the box to the back room, so Kagome listens. Urame, Shippo, and Uryuu wait in the main part of the shop until Kagome leaves the room. The three brothers easily slip off their normal clothes so that they were now wearing nicer clothes, something some one might wear for Prom or a nice dance.

Leaving her clothes in the gift box, Kagome changes into her new clothing, growling softly at what it was she had to wear. Walking out of the storage room, Kagome's eyes widen slightly to see her brothers also dressed nicely, soon narrowing as she allowed a soft growl to escape her. The guys stare speechless at their sister for a moment, who was wearing a deep blue, form-fitted dress with a slit up the left side to just below her thigh and spaghetti straps.

Urame sighed softly as he commented lowly, "I knew she wouldn't like being put in a dress."

Kagome sharply asked, "what are you talking about?"

The three guys glanced at each other before taking off running for the basement. Shippo reached the door first, quickly opening it before jumping through, quickly followed by his other two brothers. Shippo easily transformed into a large bird, Uryuu and Urame landing on his back before he gliding to the ground.

Kagome reached the door in the floor, growling softly as she watched her brothers gliding down to the ground. She stared at the three as she thought, 'I can't follow them as easily in this Gigai… They haven't perfected it to let me transform to my true form, nor can they.' Sighing softly, Kagome leans against the nearby wall as she tries to think about a solution.

Urame asks curiously as Shippo lands, "how long do you think it will take Kagome to realize the solution is out of her Gigai?"

Shippo points upward as he replies, "that long."

Every one looks up as they see a black fox nearly the size of a small horse running through the air toward the ground. As the fox gets closer to the ground it transforms to Kagome, still wearing the dark blue dress though she now had her demon features showing since all her friends knew. Kagome glared at her brothers before sighing softly as she glanced around, seeing that every was dressed up and the area was decorated.

Orihime quickly walked over, speaking happily, "Kagome, we spoke earlier and decided that since we had a casual party for you last time, and you… um, well, you died, that we figured that this time we would give you a really nice party."

Kagome chuckled softly as her orange haired friend hugged her, the two soon joined by Yuzu and Ururu. "I understand."

Several laugh softly as Kon turned on the music, starting to move happily to the music. For the next few hours every one enjoyed the music, several dancing together to the beat. Two hours into the party, Ichigo takes his sisters and Ururu home, Ururu having been invited over by Yuzu. As every one is saying bye to the ones that were leaving, Kisuke pulled Kagome behind a large rock so they could speak.

Kagome leans against the rock with her hands behind her so that her dress wouldn't touch the rock. Kisuke spoke softly, nervous that the others might hear him, even over the roar of the music. "Kagome, take care while you're on your next mission, okay?"

Kagome nodded slowly, "yeah, don't worry. Besides, Kenny will be there and he won't let me die." Kagome had glanced down at her fox like feet, missing the jealous stare of Kisuke toward the rock behind her.

Kisuke nodded as Kagome lifted her head and looked at him once more, "I know, but I can't help but say it anyway. I'd hate to hear something happened to you and I wasn't… um, none of us were able to help you." Kagome blushed lightly, catching Kisuke's laps in words, feeling her stomach starting to twist in her nervousness. Kisuke sighed softly as he looks at Kagome with gentle eyes, "Kagome, this is hard to say… I'm glad I was able to help you get your memories back, and to get you to see your family. Now you're able to see them and you've gained so many of your memories."

Kagome nodded slowly, never taking her eyes off of Kisuke, "yeah, though I know I'm still missing something."

Kisuke nodded softly in understanding, "yeah. Listen, when you come back to see your brother and the others, perhaps we can hang out… Perhaps all of us could catch a movie together or something."

Kagome could feel her left ear shifting in nervousness, "all of us?"

Kisuke nodded slowly, "yeah…" Kagome murmurs a soft 'oh'. "Well… We better get back to the others before they realize we're gone."

Kagome nodded softly, soon watching as Kisuke walked back to the party. Kagome could slowly feel her heard tearing with each step he took. Sighing softly as she wrapped her arms around her torso, Kagome leaned against the large rock facing the party as she began remembering each time Inuyasha had yelled at her and called her 'reincarnation, wench, slut' and other names. Tears began forming in her eyes as she remembered each time Inuyasha ran off to find Kikyo, before she joined their group and stopped trying to kill the Inu-group.

Urame had been dancing with Orihime until he glanced over at Shippo, who had just softly called his name. Orihime nodded in understanding as Urame walked over to Shippo, who suddenly looked at Kagome as she dropped to the ground, gripping her head.

Shippo and Urame called out to Uryuu as they took off running toward their sister as more tears forming at the edges of her eyes. Shippo wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulders, causing her to jump slightly. Kagome looked up at Shippo before wrapping her arms around his torso for comfort as she use to do in the past. "Please, Shippo… I remember now…"

Urame reached out slowly toward Kagome, "Imouto…"

Kagome whimpered softly, "I remembered Inuyasha… he… so mean… Kikyo… she… stealing my soul…" Shippo wrapped his arms around Kagome a little tighter for comfort, understanding her pain as tears slid down her cheeks.

Urame asked softly, having heard about how Kagome was treated before Kikyo saved her and Sango, "Kagome, do you know what made you remember?"

Kagome placed her head against Shippo's chest so she wouldn't glance at Kisuke, knowing they were all watching her. "Please, I want to go home…" Kagome murmured softly.

Uryuu nodded, "yeah, come on. I think we've had enough partying tonight."

Shippo stood once Kagome released him, reaching down to help Kagome, but nearly jumped when Kagome transformed into her true form, though she was the size of Kirara. Uryuu knelt down and picked up Kagome's small form, surprised when she curled up in his arms with her tail covering her nose with her tail. Uryuu reached the ladder, curious when Kagome climbed to his shoulders and laid across his shoulders as he climbed.

Urame and Shippo told their friends 'bye', glancing around as they both noticed Kisuke appeared guilty as he never looked up at them or Kagome and Uryuu. The two demon brothers made a silent promise to find him later.

That night Kagome hung her dress in the closet so it wouldn't get ruined on her next mission. Kagome then went to soak in the large tub in silence, tears still falling slowly from her eyes into the warm water. Kagome's three brothers sat around the apartment in different places as they waited silently for her, each wondering if she would be okay. It didn't take long for Kagome to accept her memories of Inuyasha and Kikyo, now only being sad about Kisuke. After half an hour, Kagome got out of the tub and dried off before dressing in a pair of black pajamas.

That night as Kagome lay on her matt, Shippo and Urame went to find Kisuke to find out what had happened. Kisuke sighed softly as he began explaining, "I know how much Kagome enjoys being a Shinigami. I'm not dense, I know Kagome cares for me, but we can't be together."

Urame holds Shippo back as he replies, "why not? If you both care for each other then you should be able to be together."

Kisuke sighed softly as he shook his head, "no, it isn't that simple. Kagome's a Shinigami, as I once was, and I don't want Kagome to get punished for my sins." Kisuke slowly walks away sadly; Urame and Shippo seeing that Kisuke was allowing Kagome go for her own good.

Shippo sighed softly, "he does care for her, but what sins was he talking about?"

Urame shook his head lightly, "I don't know, but we'll have to try to get them together when Kagome gets back. She really cares for Kisuke, like she did Inuyasha all that time ago."

Shippo nodded in agreement, "come on, we should get back." Urame nodded and the two quickly ran back to Uryuu's apartment for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Kagome stood with her sword across her back as she said her 'good-bye' to her friends and family that could make it. Renji opened the doorway for Kagome to pass to where Kenpachi was. "Don't worry, I'll come back as soon as I can."

Kagome hugged most of her friends 'bye', though she noticed Kisuke hadn't shown physically, though she could lightly sense his aura nearby. She was nearly grateful that he didn't show, knowing it would only cause her pain. Kagome quickly moved toward the door, not wanting to see the pain in the eyes of her friends as she left. A second set of doors opened as the ones that Renji had opened now closed behind her, the scene ahead causing Kagome to gasp in surprise and worry.


End file.
